How The Story Goes On, Part II
by 66Witch
Summary: Another sequel to: Another Story About Wyatt And Chris, Sequel to Part I of course, Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M. later R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3: **In this story, Wyatt will be turned into a girl. Still it feels weird to call him _she_ or_ her_, but sometimes I'll do it. Nevertheless I'll keep the he and his name most of the time, because actually only his body changed the rest stays the same, so it's still Wyatt.

**Note 4:** I'm sucking at spells, sorry.

-----------------

**1. Chapter**

It was about lunchtime when Chris got home from university. When he entered the manor he could already hear his mom and his daughter, playing in the livingroom.

He went over there and stopped in the doorway watching them. It was cute to see how Piper read a picture-book to the little girl on her lap, just like she had done with Chris and Wyatt when they had been that young.

He watched them for a little while, while his mind was traveling back to the events of the last month. Their time travel, then moving back to the manor, the wedding... Quite a lot for such a short periode of time. And again he wondered if it was maybe too early to carry on with their plan.

But no. Wyatt and him had talked about that thousands of times and nothing that Chris said could change his husband's mind about that. Wyatt really wanted to do that, he wanted Chris to say the spell and get pregnant on his own.

"Hey you two," Chris finally greeted them.

Piper looked up, smiling, while Patty clapped her little hands to greet her father happily. "How was your class?" Piper asked then.

Chris shrugged: "It was ok... But now I'm home and I'm happy that I don't have to go back there today..."

Piper nodded understanding. Chris and Wyatt had informed them about their plan. And they all knew that it would happen today. Yesterday was Wyatt's last day at work before he went on an expedition to africa... at least that's what he told his boss. Mr. Sesamus was very sad that Wyatt quitt, but he understood that this was a great oportunity. And he also offered Wyatt that he could always come back, something Wyatt was really relieved about.

Looking at her son now, she noticed that he observed his daughter with worry. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Chris shrugged: "Nothing. I just hope that Patty will undertsand what's going on somehow. I don't want her to miss Wyatt or be scared of female-him."

Piper nodded: "Yeah, I know... But I guess when she's with you when you cast that spell, she'll see it. Maybe she won't undertsand but she'll accept it."

"Yeah I hope so." Then Chris looked around and asked: "Where is Wyatt anyway?"

Piper gestured with her head into the direction of the stairs: "In his room, I guess. He said he wanted to sleep a little." And when Chris nodded again, she asked: "Do you want something to eat?"

Chris smiled at her: "That would be nice, if you don't mind...?"

Piper laughed and rose, placing Patty in her son's lap: "Of course not, Chris... What do you want? Spaghetti?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah that would be grerat!" Then he turned to Patty, picked up the book and asked her: "So... where did you stop?" And when the little girl hit one of the pictures with her hand, Chris continued reading.

-----------------

When he heard a knock on the door, Wyatt woke up. Sleepy he looked at the alram-clock next to him. The red numbers told him that it was already past 3 in the afternoon. Sighing he closed his eyes again.

But then the door was opened, and he heard the sound of his daughters giggles and Chris footsteps approaching him.

"Do you like to find out if daddy is awake?" he heard Chris whisper. Then he felt some additional weight on him and then two small hands moved to his cheeks.

Wyatt pretented to be still sleeping, while Patty was clumsy touching his face. Then suddenly he grapped her hands, rose and started tickling her, making her laugh in happyness.

Chris laughed too, seeing this, as he sat down besides his husband. And when Wyatt stopped torturing their girl, he bent over and kissed him: "Good morning, honey."

"Morning," Wyatt mumbled and kissed him back again.

"Did you had some good dreams?" Chris asked, while Patty had snuggled against Wyatt's chest.

"Yeah, I had... well... it was a weird dream, about me as a girl..."

Chris smiled: "So you still wanna do this?"

Wyatt looked at him, a serious determination, writtien in his eyes. "Yes," he said, "I told you I want Patty to have a sibling, and I'm willing to do what ever is necessary to reach that."

Chris grinned: "Oh-kay... Then I guess we should get things started, because I want to bring Patty to the kindergarten this afternoon..."

Wyatt grimaced: "Do we really have to? I don't want her to spend all her days there and we hadn't been there either."

"You had been there a lot of times, while mom was pregnant with me," Chris explained, "and we both had been there while Mel was on her way... Have you forgotten that?"

"But..."

"No buts Wyatt... Believe me when I say you will wish the kindergarten for being open 24 hours a day when you will experience the morning-sickness and the heavy weight on your organs... You will be happy everytime you can be with yourself just relaxing."

Wyatt sighed: "Yeah, I know... Still I don't like it."

"No one says that you have to like it..." Chris gave back and kissed him again, lovingly, to show him that he wouldn't be alone in this. Then he took a deep breath. "Is the spell ready?"

Wyatt nodded: "I changed it this morning, it's lying on the desk... Go ahead, read it!"

Chris went over and took the sheet of paper. He read it silently, checking it for any chances of backfireing, but couldn't find any. He sighed: "You're sure?"

Wyatt just nodded and sat Patty at the end of the bed. "Watch me," he told her, before turning to Chris, "Come one, read it."

Chris sighed again and read:

"Ancient magic from near and far - come to me hear my call - Wyatt Halliwell now change into a girl of mine - little change his gene-code too - just as much to make him different from his family through - making him able to conceive a child - make it be healthy make it be fine - temporary this shall be - until the newborn child will set the reverse-magic free."

For a moment Wyatt was bathed in a white shining light so that Patty and Chris had to closed their eyes. Then the light disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Wow..." Was all Chris could say at the sight before him.

On the bed in front of him sat a beautfil... no, a really hot woman. Wyatt was a little smaller now, the t-shirt he was wearing was far too big for him now. But he could see that his brests definetly had grown, and where the shirt ended Chris could see two beautiful legs, very long legs. His face on the other hand had't changed much, it bacame just a little softer in it's features, framed by a mass of long blonde locks.

Patty looked at the woman with big eyes. "Daddy?" she asked almost hesitating.

"Yes, it's my sweetie." Wyatt took her to his arms, noticing that those two balls in front of him were kind of disturbing. He sighed: "That's so weird."

Chris just nodded: "But really hot..." Then he went over to him and asked: "How do we call you now?" But before Wyatt could say something he bent down and kissed him. Then he rose again looking at him. He smiled: "That's it... for the next months you'll be Winona..."

Wyatt grimaced: "Do I really have to?"

"Yepp, if someone is visiting us, you're Winona, a one-night-stand who's pregnant with my kids... Just like we discussed." Chris explained and Wyatt nodded.

Then Chris took Patty and said to her: "Come on little girl, say goodbye to daddy, because now you're going to have a huuuuuge party with lots of other kids..."

The little girl waved to her father and Chris kissed _Winona_ on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't run away..." he said then, before he left Wyatt alone.

-----------------

A few minutes later Chris was approaching the door to the kindergarten of the magic school. He had an ungood feeling in his stomach, but he knew it was just the usually feeling parents had when they had to leave ther child in the hands of someone else.

Patty on the other hand was looking around very interested. She had never been at the school before so this was really exciting her.

When he reached the kindergarten, Miss Kelly immediately went over to them to greet them: "Welcome Mr. Halliwell, I was afraid you couldn't make it, because it's already late."

Chris smiled at the kind woman: "Yeah, I'm sorry, but... there had some things been done first."

The teacher, looked at Chris for a moment, then she smiled understanding. He, his father and her self had talked about all that to make sure that it wouldn't cause any problems if female-Wyatt maybe would pick Patty up in the evening. "Actually," she said then, "I'm really impressed how far you both are going for your family. That's honorable."

Chris blushed: "Thanks." Then he turned to his daughter. "Do you like to play a little with this kids?" he said pointing at some other toddlers who were surly a few month older then Patty, but still the youngest of the group so far he could see. The girl just nodded and orbed over to them.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed.

"She already developed her powers?" Miss Kelly asked curious, but in a friendly way.

"Yeah," Chris said, she started orbing herself a few days ago, but not far, only to places she can see... it's like she just found out that this is quicker then crawling."

The teacher smiled: "I see..." And when she saw the sad look on Chris face she put a hand on his shoulder: "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I personally promise you that. So there is no need to worry."

Chris smiled weakly: "I know... Still it's weird to leave her here."

Now the teacher nodded: "All parents feel like that, but don't worry, she will be happy here, and she will also be happy when you pick her up again later.

Chris sighed and nodded.

-----------------

When Chris came back home through the magical door, he found Piper coming down the stairs.

"Hey," he said, his voice still a little sad.

Piper smiled at him, guessing his feelings. "Don't worry," she said and hugged him, "it's the best thing you could do and you know that..."

"Yeah I do..." Chris replied and then asked grinning, "oh... have you seen _'Winona'_?

Now Piper grinned too: "Yeah I was just upstairs and talked to him... I mean... her... " Then she mumbled to her self: "God that's weird..." Turning her head to the first floor she added seriously: "He's... She's still in your room, I guess he's not so happy at the moment."

"I guess not," Chris said. "I wasn't happy either, when I was turned into a woman."

Piper smiled: "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're an expert in this."

Chris grinned: "Thanks... Well, I guess I'll orb upstairs then... see you later..." And with this he orbed away.

-----------------

**Note 5:** So here you have it, the first chapter. Hope you like it and find the time to leave me a review. As for the upcoming holidays it could take a little longer until I can update but I'll do it as soon as I can.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R! (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**, **shyeye**, **Touch of the Wind**, **andrewhot**, **Shadow315 **and **chris's sweetheart** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**2. Chapter**

When Chris orbed to their room, he was surprised to find _Winona_ sitting on the bed, hugging his bend legs, staring into the nothing in front of him.

Sighing Chris went over to sit down on the side of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Wyatt rose his head a little to look Chris in the eyes: "I don't feel very comfortable... that's all."

"Oh Wyatt..." Chris said as he pulled him close into his arms. "I know how you feel, and... do you remember what you said back then when I was the girl?"

Wyatt shook his head.

"You said, I should just think about why we're doing this and everything would be fine..."

Wyatt sighed, remembering that. Then he freed himself to look at Chris again. "Yeah, but at least you had been a sexy woman. But me..."

Now Chris laughed: "Oh baby... I've never seen a woman that looked hotter than you in my whole life!"

"Really?" Wyatt asked.

Chris just nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Wyatt sighed as he returned the kiss passionately. After a moment they broke for taking breath. Wyatt smiled at Chris sensing all the love between them. Then he said: "Let's make a baby then, shall we?"

Chris nodded and kissed him again, pushing him down on his back. Soon his tongue found it's way into Wyatt's mouth and Chris noticed that it didn't feel any different. It was still Wyatt's mouth even if he was a Winona now...

But when Wyatt's hands moved under his t-shirt, Chris felt indeed a difference. _Winona's_ hands were a little smaller, _her_ skin softer against his. 'Still it's him,' he kept telling himself when Wyatt lifted Chris's shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest.

Wyatt felt his pussy turn wet, just because he was watching his lover. 'Weird feeling,' he thought and then his hands moved over Chris's chest again and to his back, pulling him down for another kiss.

Chris then freed _Winona_ from his shirt, looking at his new body. _She _was beautiful, there was nothing to discuss about that. His waist had become smaller, his arms thinner... and his breasts.

"Wow..." Chris said looking at the two beautiful round breasts, which were as large as grapefruits.

"What?" Wyatt asked, scared that Chris wouldn't like what he saw. Somehow, he was afraid that Chris could reject him.

Chris smiled as he bent down until his lips were almost touching his. "Beautiful," he whispered and then kissed him again. His hands moved to Wyatt's breasts, caressing them softly first. But then he hold onto them stronger, squeezing them lightly, making Wyatt moan against his lips.

Wyatt was nearly freaking out when he felt Chris hands on those two things which actually bothered him the most. He didn't like the thought that he had to run around with those two 'airbags' in front of him. But when he felt Chris's touch his mind lost focus and all he could do was feel.

Chris was amazed by Wyatt's breasts, they were soft and solid at the same time. It felt weird under his fingers and he wasn't really sure about what he did either. But when he heard Wyatt moan he knew what he did was right. He smiled against Wyatt's lips as he started to caress his nipples with his thumps, feeling how they turned rock hard under his touch.

Wyatt moaned even louder, arching his body into Chris touch. That felt so damn good...

God, that sound turned Chris on so much. He stopped kissing Wyatt and moved down a little to now suck on his breasts.

_Winona_ screamed out Chris name when he felt his hot wet mouth around his nipples, his feelings nearly overwhelming him. "How... do you... know ... what to do...?" he asked, breathless.

Chris looked up smiling: "Forgot that a part of my was engaged to a girl a long time ago... Seems somehow these memories are indeed useful." Then he went on placing soft kisses on Wyatt's stomach while he stared to take of his far too large boxers.

When _Winona_ was completely naked Chris looked at his pussy, his face unreadable. But Wyatt new what was going on. He could sense what his lover was thinking. Chris wouldn't feel Wyatt's cock inside of him for a very long time... Wyatt's hand found his cheek and he forced Chris to look at him. "Remember why we're doing this," he reminded him, making his lover smile.

Chris then kissed Wyatt on his lips again, while his fingers started to explore Wyatt's pussy. It felt so weird so wet... so unreal. But Wyatt's moans made it real.

When Chris finger rubbed over Wyatt's clit, he inhaled deeply at that sudden pleasure. He wasn't able to think anymore, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt. Then he felt one finger enter him and a sudden pain washed over his body. But soon that was gone again and he relaxed

Chris sighed relieved, noticing that _Winona _relaxed. He then entered her with another finger and then a third one, making sure there was enough room for his cock.

Wyatt then had enough of this or he would come right away. All he wanted now was to feel Chris inside of him. So he pushed his lover on his back and undid his jeans.

Slowly Wyatt took of his lover's jeans and boxers. Chris was already grown hard, but not hard enough for Wyatt's liking. So his lips quickly captured Chris's cock while his hands were moving around all over his body.

"God!" Chris screamed, when he felt Wyatt's hot mouth around him. "I love you... so ... much..."

Wyatt kept on sucking on Chris eagerly, feeling him getting harder under this treatment.

But Chris then pushed him away again and when he saw the look of disappointment on Wyatt's face he explained: "I would say if we want a baby, coming inside your pussy would be more useful."

Wyatt smiled at that and let Chris push him down on his back again. Chris then spread Wyatt's legs and felt suddenly insecure. He had never done that before... Well he had somehow, but that wasn't really him... And he had never fucked Wyatt... Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he told himself: 'All for the baby... all for the baby."

Then Chris moved on top of _Winona_ and slowly pushed himself into him as far as he could get. Wyatt screamed when he felt Chris cock filling him, feeling the pain like if someone had stabbed him.

Chris froze and watched Wyatt's face. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was breathing heavily. Chris could feel his fast heartbeat against his chest and felt guilty for the pain he caused his lover.

But Wyatt already began to calm down and when he opened his eyes again he saw that a tear fought his way down Chris cheek. So Wyatt pulled his arms around Chris neck and started to kiss him deeply again. Then he looked at Chris, a smile on his face and whispered: "Go on..."

"Sure?"

Wyatt just nodded and Chris began to move in and out of him. Slowly at first, his thrusts became harder and faster by time, making them both moan in pleasure.

Wyatt placed his legs around Chris's waist pulling him even deeper into him.

Chris, who had one hand besides Wyatt's face, moved his other hand down to his lover's hips to pull him closer, to trust in him deeper. He could feel he was getting close but he wasn't so sure about _Winona_.

Wyatt felt his own excitation rising but it wasn't enough... So one of his hands moved down to his clit and he started rubbing it, while Chris was still trusting deep into him.

Chris couldn't even breath anymore as he moved deep inside Wyatt feeling like he would drown into him. Then he came violently, filling Wyatt with his hot liquid.

When Wyatt, who was still helping himself, felt Chris filling him, he came too. Screaming Chris's name again, he felt the pleasure washing over him.

Feeling how Wyatt became incredible tight around him, a smile washed over Chris's face, as he still emptied himself into _her_, before they both collapsed.

Breathing heavily Chris pulled out and then pulled Wyatt into his arms. They just lay there for a while, relaxing from their love-making.

"Do you think that it worked?" Wyatt asked then after a while.

Chris sighed: "I hope it did."

-----------------

**Note 4:** Ok, I hope you all like this chapter... I would be happy if you would leave me a review. The next chapter should be following soon, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **shyeye**, **andrewhot **and **San Shi Wei** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** To "Hater of this story": I'm sorry, but you can't flame me... I've Wyatt's forcefield...lol No, honestly. I really don't care about you, actually I almost feel pity for you... because...  
1 - no one forced you to read this, so if you don't like it it's your problem not mine...  
2 - you must be a very poor and lonely person if all the joy you get is from writing such unuseful reviews (at least I got another review on the count...Thanks)  
3 - wow... I guess you don't even no the word self-confidence, do you? I mean... I don't think you have even a little bit of that, otherwise you wouldn't hide behind such a stupid anonymous nickname and tell us who you really are... (and the SL doesn't give much more information either...)  
God... you must be a really poor kid!

-----------------

**3. Chapter**

When Chris came down the stairs a few hours later, his mom was sitting in the living room, reading. "Hey Chris," she greeted him.

"Hey," Chris said and let himself fall into the seat next to her.

Piper looked up when she noticed that. "You look tiered," she stated.

Chris chuckled: "Yeah... well... as long as 'Winona' is pregnant now, I really don't mind."

Piper looked at him confused, but then she understood and immediately blushed. "So I guess Wyatt won't be down for diner, will he?"

Chris sighed and stood up again: "No I don't think so. Actually he's sleeping." Then he made some steps over to the stairs again: "I guess I pick up patty now and then I'll go with her to the park until she's tired... Because I really just wanna sleep too."

"Well, I could pick up Patty..." Piper offered.

"No thanks... but, I'm her father and there is no reason for not picking her up..." And when Chris saw the look on his mother's face he added: "I'm fine, mom, don't worry... After Patty was born I got even less sleep and still managed to get a B+ in my exam... So this little bid of tiredness won't kill me."

With that he went up half of the stairs and disappeared through the door to magic school.

-----------------

The rest of the day went on eventless. Chris did as he had said and went with his girl to the little playground in the park where he let her swing and slide. Around seven, when the little girl started to get tired he went back home. Patty was already sleeping on his arms when he reached the manor. So silently he brought her to bed.

Then he went down into the kitchen. When his father, who was sitting with Piper in front of the TV, saw him crossing the hallway, he followed him.

"Hey Chris, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just tired that's all," he said. Then he asked: "Met Winona already?"

Leo nodded with a smiled: "He's making a fine woman, don't you think?"

Chris shrugged as he took some toast and made some sandwiches. He was happy that his dad was so relaxed about that. He really had changed. But 'fine' wasn't really the expression that went through his brain, therefore he said: "Well, you can say what you want, but he's definitely hot."

Leo grinned. Then he asked: "How were things at the kindergarten?"

"Oh fine... Miss Kelly said that Patty already found friends," Chris explained before he yawned.

"That's good," Leo said and then started to leave, "but you should really go to sleep now to, you need it!"

Chris nodded and finished the sandwiches before he orbed upstairs.

When he materialised he found Wyatt still sleeping. So he sat down at the desk and wrote a short message while he was eating one of the sandwiches.

"Hey honey. Just in case you're hungry. Love. Chris."

Then he placed the plate with the rest of the food on the nightstand, together with the note and crawled to bed by Wyatt's side. The _woman_ immediately snuggled into his arms, and so, with the feeling of having the person he loved close to him, Chris fell asleep.

-----------------

The next morning Wyatt woke up early. Smiling he looked at Chris before his eyes moved on to the empty plate. He had eaten the sandwiches around 2 in the morning. Then his eyes travelled back to Chris. He was still deeply asleep.

'He looks so peaceful,' Wyatt thought. But he preferred Chris awake, because then he could look into his beautiful green eyes.

So he turned and moved closer to him, and he was surprised how easily he got used to his new body - even if those ball in front of him were just annoying. He sighed and gave his husband a kiss on his nose. Chris stirred but didn't wake up. So Wyatt caressed his face and then a shiver went down his spine, when he saw his feminine hand, which so not belonged to him bust still was his. 'That's so weird,' he thought shaking his head and leaning back again.

Then another thought crossed his mind: 'Has it worked?' He closed his eyes and tried to sense something inside of him. When Chris was pregnant, he had immediately sensed it, but his sensing-ability was much stronger then Wyatt's. So he wasn't really surprised when he couldn't sense anything. Still it made him sigh.

That was when Chris finally woke up too. "Morning," he said half barely opening his eyes.

"Morning," Wyatt replied and kissed him on his nose again. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Chris answered, "and you?"

Wyatt sighed. "Good... except that those things are really in the way when you want to lie on your stomach..." he said pointing at his breasts.

Chris chuckled. He knew how much Wyatt liked to sleep on his stomach and he could nearly see him in front of his eyes, how he tried to find a comfortable sleeping position.

"Do you think it worked?" Wyatt asked then.

Chris shrugged: "I don't know... You can't sense anything, right?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Come on, don't let that bother you," Chris said and pulled him close. "The fact that you can't sense it, doesn't mean that it's not there. The spell is a good and powerful one, and it's meant to work, to give us a child. So don't worry ok?" And with that he kissed his hair.

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

Chris was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was in the middle of the night, but he couldn't sleep.

Wyatt was lying next to him, sleeping deeply. Actually that wasn't any wonder to Chris after they had just slept together about a few hours ago. Wyatt often fell asleep after they had sex and this time he had nearly worn himself out.

"All for the baby... " he thought for the thousand of times. Then he looked down his body again. He didn't like this body at all, but... what should he do, that was the only way. And both he and Wyatt really wanted to have a child. So they had done it.

He sighed as he placed one hand on his female belly wondering if it had worked. Because actually he wasn't very interested in a second try.

But then suddenly he felt something, like lightning it went through his whole body. He frowned trying to understand what had just happened. But then realisation hit him. That was life he felt, a life different from his own but still inside him. He was pregnant.

Quickly he turned around and shook Wyatt until he finally opened one eye.

"God, what happened Chris?" he asked sleepy.

Chris just smiled. So that Wyatt finally rose a little to be able to look straight at him: "What the hell happened that you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

Chris smile grew even wider and he stated: "I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I can already feel the life of our child," he explained.

Slowly, very slowly, a smile appeared on Wyatt's face as his sleepy mind began to understand. Then he pulled Chris into a tight hug. "Oh, that's so amazing," Wyatt said, "I love you so much, both of you..."

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

Wyatt sighed deeply: "Yeah I know... I'm just worried that it didn't work. What if something went wrong... what if..."

"Stop it Wyatt," Chris said and placed his indexfinger on his lips. "I said D O N ' T - W O R R Y, ok?"

Wyatt nodded: "Ok."

Right that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Chris called.

The door swung opened and Phoebe and Paige entered followed by Sofie. "Hey boys, we thought you could need..."

They all froze in the spot when they saw _Winona_ for the first time. Wyatt rolled his eyes about that while Chris chuckled.

Paige was the first to regain her voice. "Well... Piper told us that you said the spell, and we thought you could need some clothes... Wyatt..."

"Winona," Chris said grinning, earning a soft punch into his side.

The three shocked woman hesitated. Then Paige said: "Whatever... here you have some of our old stuff... Just try and take what ever you like..." They all placed her bags down. Then Paige grabbed the hands of her sister and daughter and orbed down after saying: "We'll wait in the livingroom."

When the girls were gone Chris burst out into laughter.

"That's not funny!" Wyatt exclaimed a little pissed.

Chris was still laughing. "Yes... it is..." he managed to say before he kissed Wyatt lovingly.

-----------------

When the couple came down stairs a little later, together with little Patty who was already awake too, Phoebe, Paige and Sofie could already hear them.

"Chris, that's looking ridiculous!" Wyatt said.

"Oh no, baby... you look just hot..." was Chris's answer.

Then they appeared in the doorway to the livingroom and Chris immediately asked, while putting Patty into the playpen: "Can someone tell him please that he looks just amazingly hot in this?"

All three looked at _Winona_ from head to toe. He was wearing a not too short mini skirt and a matching top. Both were underlining his amazing figure.

"You look just great!" Phoebe said smiling, while Phoebe nodded energetically.

Also Sofie smiled: "I've never seen a hotter body in this skirt... would you like to walk for me at my next presentation?"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Wyatt shocked as Paige send a her daughter a look that could kill.

"What?" the young woman said, "he's just looking amazing in this!"

Chris couldn't help chuckle, then add: "Well he won't when his belly starts to grow..."

Wyatt glared at his husband, then sighed: "Let's hope for that..."

Chris send him and understanding smile and hugged him: "Don't worry, I'm sure it worked..."

Right that moment Piper returned form the supermarket. Caring four heavy bags she slammed the front door shut with her heel. Wyatt and Chris immediately went over to her to help her with the bags.

"Thanks boys," Piper said smiling as she handed the bags to her sons, or better her son and her now-female-son, her daughter? Again she felt a little confused by all that.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't do this, you should..." Chris started but Wyatt interrupted him.

"We still don't know if it worked, Chris, and anyway I planed to orb the things to the kitchen." _Winona_ said smiling and used his powers to send the bags to the kitchen.

But instead of being transformed into blue orb-lights and finally vanishing to the kitchen, the bags in his hands exploded, covering him, Chris and their mom in a mix of pieces of salad, tomato, and some unidentifiable meat.

"Great, just great?" Wyatt murmured as Piper and Chris started to laugh. Also the other came out into the hallway, laughing too, when they saw the trio covered in food.

But then Chris turned serious: "Wait... You did try to orb the bags to you?"

"Of course I did," Wyatt hissed.

Meanwhile Chris lips formed a wide smile. "Try to orb the vase over there," he said gesturing at the sideboard.

Wyatt did as he was told, but instead of orbing away the vase changed with a 'pffff' into some rose-flowers.

"What the hell...?" Wyatt exclaimed confused.

But Chris and also Piper understood immediately. "Congratulations, Wyatt," the latter said.

"Huh...?"

"Someone inside of you is messing up with your powers... you're pregnant, baby," Chris said, pulled him close and kissed him.

Wyatt freed himself to look at him, then he smiled: "You're sure?"

"Yepp," Piper said, "I had the same problem when you had been on your way."

Wyatt smiled and his eyes were shining happily. "We're getting a baby!" he exclaimed and hugged Chris tightly.

-----------------

**Note 4:** So much for today. I know that's maybe a little fast to experience such pregnancy-effects, but he deserved to know somehow... Hope you all like it and find the time to leave me a review! I plan to have the new chapter ready someday the upcoming week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R, just in case (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **andrewhot**, **San Shi Wei **and **Samwelshdragon** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

And to SL... _lol_... How funny... Don't think that I will put my ass down onto that level... And, there's nothing to apologize... _lol _I'm far to grown up for this, and now I'm done with that! But maybe you should follow San Shi Wei's adviece...

-----------------

**4. Chapter**

It was early in the morning, when Chris returned from the bathroom. He picked out some of his better suits and a tie and get dressed while Wyatt was watching him from the bed.

"Shall I test you again?" he asked.

"Now, Wyatt, thanks... I get I know everything..."

_Winona_ nodded: "Are you nervous?"

Chris turned around: "A little... how do I look?"

"Like someone who's going to pass his exam today," he answered smiling.

Chris smiled too, but then frowned: "Wyatt are you ok? You're looking a little pale..." His husband had been pregnant for 6 weeks now and Chris couldn't help worrying about him. He could clearly remember how he had felt when he had been in this situation, especially those first 2 month...

"Don't worry, Chris, I'm fine, just a little tired," Wyatt replied yawning.

Chris smiled: "That's good because I do need your 'good-luck-kiss' down there at the front door."

"I'll be there, don't worry... You bring Patty to the kindergarten, and in the meantime I get my ass down there, I promise..."

Chris chuckled and then orbed away.

-----------------

A few minutes later, Chris orbed back into the hallway of the manor. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw Wyatt leaning against the front door waiting for him.

"Good to see you, baby," he said as he walked over to him.

Wyatt smiled too: "Oh I had to be here, I could never live with being responsible for you failing your exam. Especially not this one."

Chris's eyes were shining full of love. "Thanks," he said but it was only a whisper.

Wyatt pulled him into a close hug. Then he kissed him, hard and intense, while his tongue invaded his lovers mouth. He then pulled a way and grabbed Chris by his shoulder. The both smiled. "You'll make it. You'll make it because there is no one better then you. So go and kick there butts, ok?"

Chris hugged Wyatt again. "Thanks... Thanks for everything," he mumbled. Then he took a deep breath and went out the house and down to the car. There he turned around one more time and waved to Wyatt, who was standing in the doorway. Then he jumped into the car and drove to the university.

When the car was out of sight, the smile vanished from Wyatt's face and he closed the door with a shaky hand. Slowly and unsteady he walked back to the stairs.

Right that moment Piper came down, only dressed in a bathrobe. When she saw her eldest she froze. Wyatt was deadly pale, no his face almost looked greenish and he was shaking.

"Oh God, Wyatt!" she exclaimed and ran over to him. "What happened?" She wanted to lead him to the sofa but he freed himself.

"No... toilette," he whispered and orbed upstairs.

When Piper finally reached him, Wyatt was flushing the rest of last night's diner down the toilette, while he was sitting next to it on the ground. "Oh Wyatt," Piper said and hugged him close - his body felt so cold.

She pulled him up awkwardly and guided him into his room and to his bed, where Wyatt immediately lay down again.

"What happened?" she asked for the second time. "And why had you been downstairs? And where is Chris?"

_Winona_ gave her a weak smile. "Chris doesn't know," he explained. "Don't worry, that's only a strong version of morning sickness... Chris had the same problem, I guess that's the spell's fault."

"But when Chris knows..." Piper couldn't understand that Chris would leave him alone.

But Wyatt interrupted her: "He doesn't know. It started two days ago and I managed to hide it from him... He has a very very important exam today, which he is not allowed to fail. If he does, he can forget his studies... So I couldn't let him worry about me, too. He has enough things to deal with at the moment..."

Piper sighed, touched by Wyatt's words. "But why had you been down there?"

"Since we lived on our own, we have a kind of ritual which we always do before he has an exam. He needs that to concentrate... He never failed an exams since then..."

Piper could see that Wyatt needed a lot of strength to speak so she put the blanket tighter around him and caressed his cheek: "Sleep a little, honey... you need to relax..."

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. Everything was spinning around him, even with his eyes closed he felt like being in a merry-go-round far to long. So he opened his eyes again and looked at Piper: "Guess I won't find sleep... would you mind to stay a little?"

Piper smiled back again, caressing his cheek: "I'll stay as long as you want..."

-----------------

When Chris left the grand hall of the university, after a few hours and a hard exam, Piper was waiting for him, leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he reached her.

Piper smiled at him weakly: "How was your exam?"

"Fine... got 90 percent..." he answered confused. But then realisation hit him. After a short look around he asked: "What's wrong? Did something happened to Wyatt or the baby?"

Piper hold out her hand: "Give me the key I'll drive."

Chris did as she said and then jumped into the car. "Will you finally tell me what's going on?" he asked while Piper moved the car out of the parking lot and onto the street.

She sighed: "Don't worry, for now he's fine... both of them..."

"But what...?"

"Morning sickness... heavy morning sickness... He said you'd know what that means."

Chris closed his eyes muttering: "Oh god..." Wyatt had been so pale this morning, why hadn't he noticed that something was wrong.

"He told me that it's bothering him since a few days, but he didn't want you to know because of that exam. By the way, why is that so important, I thought there is always a second chance, but he said that..."

"There is," Chris interrupted her, "this was my second chance. The first time was when I was in the past a few month ago..."

"Oh..." was all that Piper could say.

"How is he?" Chris asked then.

"When I left he was sleeping, finally. Your dad was watching him. Short after you were gone he nearly collapsed in the hall, then he threw up and then I put him into bed..."

"Oh God..." Chris muttered again, feeling guilty that he hadn't noticed.

-----------------

As soon as Chris had entered the manor he orbed into their room. Wyatt was awake. Leo sat beside him feeding him with some soup.

"Chris," the still pale _woman_ exclaimed, "how was your exam?"

He didn't answer, but asked instead: "Wyatt, how could you do that, why didn't you tell me?"

Wyatt sighed: "Because of your exam, you needed to pass it, so did you?"

Chris nodded: "Yeah I did... got the best result of our year..."

A huge smile formed on Wyatt's face while he said that. He felt so proud of him.

"But that's no reason to NOT tell me that you're sick!" Chris exclaimed unable to hide his worries and that little bit of anger.

"Sorry," Wyatt muttered.

Chris sighed and sat down next to him, while his dad put the plate aside. "I guess I leave you two alone now," he said and rose.

But before he could leave Chris turned around to him. "Thanks dad," he said. Leo nodded and then closed the door behind him.

Chris meanwhile turned to Wyatt: "Don't do that again, ok? When you're sick, you'll tell me, promise?"

Wyatt nodded weakly: "Promise..."

-----------------

The following 1 1/2 month passed quietly in the Halliwell manor. Wyatt was sick for about 4 more weeks until he began to feel better. During that time Chris spend as much time as possible on his side, annoying his husband till no end. So _Winona_ was relieved when Chris was at the university or magic school, or on a demon-hunt.

But now everything seemed to be fine, and because his fellows from University were already protesting, Chris thought it was time to invite their study group for their next session to the manor.

It was early in the afternoon when he came home that day, with 5 more students on his tail. He had just let them all into the hall, when Wyatt came down the stairs.

"Hey baby," he greeted Chris and wanted to kiss him, but Chris moved a little aside so that they ended up hugging each other.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked then, when he saw the frown on Wyatt's face.

"Good so far..."

Chris than turned around to his fellows and said: "Well that's Winona, she's... kind of... well, she's pregnant with my baby." Then turning back to Wyatt he smiled apologising and said: "That's my study group..."

Wyatt smiled a huge faked smile at them and said: "Hey, I'm Winona... his girlfriend..."

Chris rolled his eyes and whispered, so that the others couldn't understand his words: "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't Play that role, so what's wrong?"

Wyatt looked at him icily: "Well... I thought being pregnant with your baby would me make your girlfriend..."

Chris sighed in frustration. What the hell was wrong with Wyatt? He led him a little away from the others to remind him of the little story they had made up: "I thought we agreed that this was just a one night stand that went wrong...? You remember, you don't even want that child... and you said you'll go back to Kentucky as soon as it is born..."

Wyatt looked at him, his eyes turning watery. "So... that's how you feel?" he said, beginning to sob.

Chris shook his head feeling lost with Wyatt's reaction: _"Wyatt? Why the hell are you sobbing?"_

"You don't love me anymore... First you get me pregnant and then you just leave me..." Wyatt said, his voice getting louder and louder. "I hate you," he added finally, and stormed up the stairs again.

Chris felt like stabbed in the guts, because he actually felt that Wyatt meant what he said. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' he thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Thomas, one of the fellows asked.

"What?" asked Chris turning around to them again.

"That girl is pregnant and you're treating her like shit!" he exclaimed, and from the looks on the other's faces he could see that most of them agreed.

"That girl and I had an one night stand," he lied, trying to come up with a quick and understandable solution that fits to all the other stuff he had already told to people who had asked. "She got pregnant, I told her to take care of her and the baby, she wanted to abort the baby. I told her she shouldn't and that if she don't want it, that I would raise it. I offered her to stay here until it's born, and told her that I would take care of the little one, because I think it's murder to kill a baby and I really want this child, because I believe that every child is a blessing... And you're staying here in front of me and give me a lecture?"

But that idiot Thomas, wasn't satisfied. He couldn't understand Chris. "So you force her to get this child so that you're satisfied? And how will you take care for that child anyway... you're still studying? I think that's crazy, that's stupid, that's..."

"Non of your business anyway! And I never forced her to do anything... clear?" Chris hissed angry. "And now, leave my house!" He was really pissed. No one, not even when he knew only less about him, was allowed to tell him that he couldn't care for his own child.

Thomas glared at him angrily. He always knew that Chris was a freak but this was too much. Without any other word he left the manor, followed by his two best friends.

Adam went over to Chris, his head bend down. "I'm sorry..." he said, "I'm not on his side, but he's the best of us in anatomy... I need his help..."

Chris just nodded and wished him a good day, when he left. "What about you? Won't you follow them?" he asked then turning to Lucy, the last remaining piece of his former study group.

"I guess you hurt him?" the young woman said. She was tall and had long blonde her. Her face was soft and in her eyes was always the light of a deeper understanding of things. "Maybe you should go up to him and apologise, even if you don't meant it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, he...?" Chris froze, biting his tongue. Had really said that, had he been that stupid...?

"Oh come on Chris, I'm not stupid," Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips, "you and your brother stick together all the time, you raise Patty together, and I met Wyatt short after you moved back in here, and he was wearing the same ring like you did... and now I saw that ring on Winona... And that woman is somehow reminding me of him... I don't know how that is possible but I tend to believe my eyes and my instincts more then my brain... so what's going on here?"

Chris sighed and sat down on the stairs. Then he looked at Lucy again. "Would you believe me if I would tell you that I'm a witch? Part witch part elder actually?"

Lucy rose her eyebrows as if she was hard thinking, then she said: "Go on..."

"There is not much to go on with. I love him, I love my own brother and yes, I cast a spell to turn him into a girl so that we can have a child, actually another one."

For a moment they both kept silent, just staring at each other.

Chris then broke the silence: "If you are disgusted I can honestly understand, but please..."

"Oh, no... don't worry, I'm not... It's weird but... It seems your family knows about that too... and... Hell I know nothing about this but I believe you... And I guess for a witch it is ok to... do that..." Lucy said hesitating.

Chris giggled: "Actually, not really... but I guess me and Wyatt that's a special case..."

Lucy smiled at him: "You should really go up their and talk to your moody brother... I'm sure that had been only the hormones."

Chris nodded: "Yeah, I know..."

The woman looked at him suspicious: "Patty?"

Chris nodded: "Yeah, technically I'm her mother... That's why I had been away that year..."

Lucy just nodded. Then she said: "I guess I'll better go now... you owe me a complete explanation someday... but now your needed up there." In the door she turned around: "See you tomorrow at 5 at my flat." And when she saw Chris's confused face she added: "Still need someone to study with, don't you?" Then she left.

Chris followed her with his eyes, wondering if they just found a new real friend...

-----------------

When Chris orbed into their room, _Winona_ was sitting on his bed, his head rested on his bend legs. He was crying.

Chris felt his heart break when he saw that. He walked over and sat down by his side. "Wyatt... I..."

"No! GO AWAY...!

Chris sighed and tried again: "Wyatt..."

"GO AWAY! You hate me!"

"Damn it Wyatt! I DO NOT hate you! I never could!" Chris screamed back. At this Wyatt didn't react so he went on: "I love you baby... only you. I love you always and forever..."

"But you said I that I should go away after the baby is born..." Wyatt sobbed.

"God..." Chris sighed, "I meant Winona... not you. Baby I love you..."

"You said I'm not your girlfriend, but we are married aren't we?" Wyatt asked then looking up. His eyes were red and swollen.

Chris eyes now turned watery on his own. He pulled Wyatt close into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I had to say that... Female-you will disappear when the baby is born. How should we explain where she is then? And should they believe that I love someone else, someone else than you?" He sobbed as he rubbed Wyatt's back comfortingly. "I love you so much... you, Wyatt... Would you prefer it, when everyone thinks that I'm loving Winona, even if she's already gone..."

"No..." Wyatt sobbed. "So you still love me?"

Chris closed his eyes, fighting the tears back. Then he looked at him. "Of course I do... Both of you... and Patty... You three," and with this he placed his hand on Wyatt's already slightly grown womb, "you three mean everything to me..."

Wyatt smiled, then he sobbed again. He couldn't understand himself anymore. He felt so weird so out of balance most of the time, that his mind seemingly sometimes just didn't work. He knew Chris words were true, and he knew that story they had made up. Still he had felt so badly hurt down there... "I'm so sorry Chris, so sorry..."

"No Wyatt, I'm sorry... so calm down ok... You need to relax, ok?"

Wyatt nodded. Chris then smiled and kissed him. _"I will always love you, Wyatt, always."_

-----------------

_Winona_ was walking along the ways of magic school. It was saturday and Chris had again classes to teach.

Wyatt sighed. He felt bad, because he knew that he was the reason that Chris hadn't a full night of sleep in weeks, just because he himself couldn't find a rest at night. It had been 22 weeks now and _Winona_ had become really round already. And his belly was disturbing him with no end.

Wyatt knew that lack of sleep was frustrating Chris because actually he had far too much work left undone lately. If it hadn't been for Lucy - who really helped them as much as she could - Chris surly had missed his last exam. And then all his practical courses...

Of course Wyatt wanted Chris on his side, but he could understand that he also needed a rest, some time for himself. So usually he wouldn't bother visiting him at his office at the school in his only break he would have that day.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on his door.

"Come in," he hear from the inside.

Wyatt opened the door and entered. "Hey, baby..." he said smiling and locked the door behind him.

Chris looked at him confused as he went over to him, behind is desk. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

"I brought Patty to the kindergarten, and... I missed you... So I thought I came and see what you're doing. Or am I not allowed to miss you?"

Chris smiled stood up and kissed him lovingly. "I missed you too," he said then, "but you should rest, remember you..."

"You hadn't much sleep either last night, and all because of me..." Wyatt said, his voice very low and sad.

Chris caressed _her_ face: "Don't worry about that. Just a few more months and everything will be normal again..."

Wyatt nodded: "I know..."

Then they kissed again, long and intimate, and Chris could feel the heat rising between them.

When they separated Wyatt looked at Chris breathless, a longing in his eyes. "I'm hungry," he whispered huskily.

He started to push Chris backwards, while kissing him again, until his legs made contact to his desk.

Then Chris felt _Winona's_ hands undoing his belt. _"Wyatt... we shouldn't..." _

"The door is locked, no one will disturb us..."

Soon Chris jeans and boxers were hanging around his feet and Wyatt had pushed him onto the desk. Sitting there, half naked, he was wondering why he actually let this happen, there in this place. But it seems his body needed this as much as Wyatt's because he simply wasn't able to protest.

So he observed how Wyatt sat down on his chair, and somehow managed to bend over his womb and hide his face in Chris's lap.

Chris closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Wyatt's hot kisses on his tights and his lower belly, and all around his cock, before Wyatt took him in his mouth.

Chris had to bite his lip to not scream out loud when he felt that hot wet mouth around him. That felt so damn good. He moaned and whimpered while Wyatt kept sucking on him hungrily.

'Oh, he's really hungry,' Chris thought and smiled.

Then again a loud moan escaped his lips when he felt Wyatt's had on his balls, and he wondered if anyone outside had maybe heard that.

Wyatt just kept sucking on Chris's cock, enjoying it to the fullest. He loved to taste him like that, and he loved how his husband reacted to his treatment, to hear him moan for him.

Chris knew after that long time they hadn't done this, it wouldn't take long for him to come. And knowing that this was exactly what his husband wanted he relaxed and gave in to the feeling of pure excitement and pleasure, without holding back.

He felt the pressure building up in him and he knew that Wyatt felt it too. Both knew he was close.

Then another scream escaped him, when he finally shot his hot liquid into Wyatt's mouth.

Wyatt kept sucking on him drinking every little drop, making Chris moan a few more times.

Then they both relaxed Wyatt rose to look at Chris. Licking his lips he smiled. "Very tasty..."

Chris chuckled a little exhausted: "If you say so..." Then he pulled Wyatt close to kiss him.

Right that moment there was a knock on the door. "Chris are you in there?" they heard Leo's voice.

"Ups..." Wyatt grinned and orbed back to the manor, while Chris blushed.

"Chris?" Leo called again.

"Yeah dad, I'm here..." he answered as he hurriedly redressed himself. Then he opened the door and send his father an apologising smile: "Sorry... I guess I just fell asleep... had a hard night."

Leo sighed then nodded, buying it as it seemed: "You're students are waiting for five minutes..."

Chris nodded and again apologised before heading off to his class.

-----------------

**Note 4:** That's all for today. I hope you like it... And I really hope you'll find the time to leave me a review. Thanks to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, I guess...(only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **shyeye**, **Samwelchdragon**, **Shadow315**, **Touch of the Wind**, **andrewhot**, and **San Shi Wei**... for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**5. Chapter**

Two weeks later, Chris was again at magic school. Wyatt had been annoying lately, so even if he was tired and all, he still was happy to be out of the manor for a couple of hours.

The last week _Winona_ was always grumpy, always complaining. Ok, her womb was already really big, bigger then Chris's had been during that time... But Wyatt was the one who ate that much, and without their weekly demon-hunt, the fat found it's way to his hips as it seemed. But that was no reason for yelling at Chris for nothing, just because he was in a bad mood._"Chris! Chris!"_

_"Not now... Wyatt, I have a class to teach,"_ Chris replied that call from his husband. Actually the class was nearly over and the kids surly wouldn't mind if he would finish a little earlier. But Chris wasn't in the mood to go back now...

-----------------

"Piper, duck!" Paige yelled as yet another demon shimmered in behind her sister.

Piper spun around and then, when she saw the fireball, she jumped behind the sofa, moaning when she hurt her shoulder. "I'm getting to old for this," she complained.

Paige then orbed a knife from the kitchen directly into the demon's chest yelling: "Thanks for ruin my dessert!" The witchlighter had been over for diner because the rest of her family was occupied otherwise. Now she wished she just had spend the day at home... alone...

Wyatt meanwhile hid behind the dining-table which was turned to the side. He tried to blow up one of the demons but all that happened was that the demon was suddenly dressed in a pink robe. "Great," he mumbled, and turning to his womb he added, "great moment to mess up with my powers again..."

Then the twice blessed called for Chris.

"Not now... Wyatt, I have a class to teach," was the answer he got.

Winona rolled his eyes and screamed: "Damn it Chris, we're under attack!"

-----------------

"And what is the easiest way to discover a shapeshifter?" Chris asked. Two arms had been raised immediately. "Yeah, Owen?"

"Damn it Chris, we're under attack!"

Chris froze. He didn't hear what his student answered, he didn't notice anything else then the fear transported with this message.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, his mind started to react. He turned to Owen, who looked at him puzzled: "Sorry... family-problems." Then he orbed home leaving his class alone.

When he materialised in the living room he immediately had to duck to avoid a fireball, which passed him only inches away from his head.

"FUCK!" he yelled and then used his telekinesis to throw one of the demons against the wall.

"Nice for you to join us?" Piper commented this action.

But Chris had no time for that. "Where is Wyatt?" he asked, scared that something could have happened to him.

"Dining room," said Paige and then yelled "fireball!" to redirect the ball into the chest of the demon who had send it out in first place.

Chris immediately hurried over to the door, as fast as could while avoiding two more fireballs as two more demons shimmered in.

But when he reached the door he froze, ignoring the fireballs which burned the wood of the doorframe next to him. There in front of him stood a demon, a huge and ugly one. With one hand he hold Wyatt by his neck, in the other hand he had a threatening fireball.

Chris swallowed seeing the fear in Wyatt's eyes. The demon smirked evilly at him. Then he called out to his friends before he shimmered away, taking Wyatt with him. The demon's fellows followed their master right on the spot.

Chris just stood there, not noticing the footsteps behind him. He didn't even react when Piper asked: "What happened, where is Wyatt?" Chris just stood there like a stature of salt.

Turning around to face her younger son, she saw the pain in his eyes. So Piper grabbed his face with her hands and forced Chris to look her in the eyes. "Chris... Where is Wyatt?" she asked again, slowly and clearly.

Chris's eyes turned watery: "He's... the demons have him..."

-----------------

A few minutes later, Piper was scrying for her son, while Paige who had picked up Leo first, was now looking through the book of shadows, to find out what kind of demons that had been. But until that moment it was useless, she couldn't find them.

Leo meanwhile was observing his son, while Chris paced around restless.

"I'm sure he's fine," he said in order to calm him down.

"What makes you so sure?" Chris gave back... "What if they..." He couldn't end his sentence, the only thought of Wyatt being hurt was killing him from the inside.

Leo rose and stepped into his son's way, stopping his movement: "Chris, just calm down. It helps no one when you freak out."

"It's my fault, dad... I should have been here!"

Leo shook his head: "What are you talking about?"

Chris was crying now: "He called me for God's sake... he called me and I didn't orb home to him immediately. No, he needed to call me again... if I had come the first time, I maybe could have saved him..."

Leo sighed and pulled his son into a hug: "It's ok, Chris... and it isn't your fault. No one knows if you could have stopped them. Maybe you would have been caught also... And who should save you both then, huh?"

Chris sobbed but nodded. That was always Leo's most powerful strength, that he was able to make everyone calm down even in the most horrible situations.

"Look," Leo went on, "try to relax ok? Maybe you're able to sense him...?"

Chris nodded weakly. "I guess you're right. Thanks," he muttered, before he sat down on the floor, his legs crossed and closed his eyes.

-----------------

Wyatt was sitting in a small cage. His back hurt same as his neck but else he and the unborn child were fine, luckily. 'Damn it, why had the little one always to mess up with my powers?' he thought. Then he thought better and placed his hand on his womb, whispering: "I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean it like this, it's not your fault."

Then he looked around again. He was alone. Since the demon had trapped him in there he was alone. And he was afraid, he was really afraid. Usually his powers had been strong enough to end up with every casual demon, but now? He wasn't even sure if he could orb...

And there was something else that hurt and scared him deep down in his heart. He wasn't able to feel Chris. Usually there was always that little connection they left open everytime. They had been so used to that, that it was more like a background noise. But now that he couldn't sense him, he felt so terrible alone. And that scared him the most.

He hadn't been that scared since Chris had told him about his other version.

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

It had been that day, when Chris finally overcame his shock after they had vanquished the source of all evil. It was the day, Chris told Wyatt that he had been dead even if it was just for a moment. That day he had told him about that other version of him.

Wyatt couldn't believe what Chris had told him, it was too weird, even for him... But then his little brother grabbed his hands and showed him some of his memories. He showed him how he looked like by a mirror-reflection, he showed him how he had played with Wyatt, and slowly Wyatt began to remember that other Chris... And when a memory of his own, suddenly mixed with those, he pulled away.

He moved backwards on the bed until he was sitting on the edge, his face terrified. "You... you..." he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say, but he had to know. "That... That Elder stabbed you into the stomach..."

Chris nodded: "I know... and he took you. But they saved you."

"And you?"

"I died that day, Wyatt... I died saving you. That's why I came in first place, to save you," Chris said, his voice somehow emotionless.

"Save me from what? From that Elder? God, I can't even remember all that... I must have been..."

"You had been two... it was the day I was born... I died the same day I was born, therefore both our souls existed..."

"And he's now in you?" Wyatt still didn't understand.

Chris smiled, but it was a weak on: "He isn't IN me... he IS me."

Wyatt just shook his head: "That's crazy..." But then he noticed that Chris still avoided answering one question: "From what did you save me?"

Chris sighed, avoiding his brother's look. For a moment he kept silent and Wyatt knew he was discussion with himself if he should tell him or not. Then he looked up: "I'll tell you if you promise me, to not freak out!"

Wyatt just nodded, but an un-good feeling erupted in his guts.

Chris sighed again, then he admitted: "I saved you from turning evil..."

Wyatt was shocked, but still couldn't grab the whole truth: "Evil? Evil like in stealing... or..."

"Evil, like in murdering innocents and ruling the world..." Chris stated and then swallowed, waiting for his brother's reaction.

Wyatt just looked at him, his face showing the pure horror he felt that moment. How could he ever do this? 'That isn't possible...' he thought.

"It is true, Wyatt..." Chris said guessing his thoughts, "you even hurt me... but that wasn't you, not the real you. You never turned and never will turn into that person... you're good." And he moved closer to his, still shocked brother and hugged him.

"But... you remember all that?" Wyatt asked then, his voice almost a whisper.

Chris just nodded against his brother's shoulder.

"Then how can you hug me like this... how can you look into my eyes and not see that other version of me...?" The blond boy asked desperate. He was so scared that Chris could hate him for what he had done, or had not done, done in another life... he still didn't understand it all...

Chris pulled away to look at him. And Wyatt could see that something had changed in his brothers eyes, they looked kind of different. It was almost as if he would see into the eyes of an old man, into eyes which had already seen a whole life.

Chris just smiled at Wyatt and it was a wide and warm and honest smile: "I can never hate you, Wyatt. I never did. And when I look at you now, I see that you're the most kind and honest and loving and simply good person I've ever met. And I'm really proud to have you as my older brother."

Wyatt smiled, feeling relieved like never before, like a huge stone had fallen from his heart and he hugged Chris again tightly, as if he never wanted to let go of him again.

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

Wyatt sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "Oh Chris... where are you?" he whispered and started to cry.

-----------------

Chris had closed his eyes, trying to sense his brother, but he couldn't. He was completely off of his 'radar'. And his mind travelled back to the only time when Wyatt fully broke their connection.

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

"Wyatt... Wyatt would you please stop a moment?" 13 years old Chris exclaimed while he was trying to catch up with his brother who was walking always a step ahead. "Wyatt... please!"

The older of the two stopped and turned around, his face unreadable. "What do you want Chris, we have to hurry when we want to catch the bus..."

"Why did you broke our connection?" Chris asked without beating around the bush. He knew Wyatt hated that anyway...

His brother sighed: "Because I want some privacy... is that to much to ask for?" And with that he turned around again to go on his way.

But Chris wasn't satisfied: "Did you broke the connection because we kissed?"

Somehow that threw Wyatt out of balance. "What?" he asked confused.

"I thought you just wanted to forget what happened to go back to normal as if it never happened," Chris said, "but now you're blocking me out from your thoughts and emotions, and that leaves me wondering if you maybe can't forget it, if you maybe hate me now..."

Wyatt shook his head and sighed. Of course Chris was right that he blocked him because of what had happened. But not because he hated Chris... Oh god no, he could never do that. No, he did it because he loved Chris more than anything in this world, and of course he couldn't forget the feeling of Chris's soft and sweet lips against his own. But he knew what he felt was wrong and it was enough when one of them suffered, he couldn't pull Chris into that, too.

"No," he said finally, "I don't hate you... I never could hate you, never... I just want some... privacy." He knew it was a lie, but what should he do.

"Promise me...?"

"Promise," Wyatt said and hugged him.

Chris sighed while they hugged each other. And suddenly he noticed something different. That wasn't the usually hug Wyatt had given him so much often. No, this time he hold him close in an almost tender way... and that felt good.

Then they separated and Wyatt smiled. "Come on, let's run or we miss the bus," and with this he sprinted away, with Chris on his tail.

But Chris couldn't forget this hug, it was invading his mind the whole day, same as the kisses they had shared. Those sweet and amazing kisses. He couldn't believe that it had happened only three days ago. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help his feelings. And what was it that uncle Coop always said...? You can't control how you fall in love with. "Even if it's your brother," Chris added in his mind.

Later that night, after their mom had wished them some sweet dreams and then left their room, Chris lay in his bed staring at the ceiling which was in complete darkness that night. It was cloudy so there was no trace of the moon. Chris listened to Wyatt's breathing and it made him shiver. And he thought back to their embrace this morning. Even if Wyatt had blocked him out he was sure that there was something more, he felt it through the way he had hugged him.

No... He had to do it, he just had to!

Calmly he got up and went over to his brother. He sneaked into his bed like he had done the other night.

Wyatt startled when he noticed that. He sat up and turned on the lights. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I miss you," Chris said honestly.

"What?" Wyatt had been almost asleep and was a little confused now. What was he talking about.

"I love you," Chris then stated dryly like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The older one just looked at him shocked. Then he shock his head: "Chris go to bed and sleep..."

"Wyatt I can't... I know it's wrong and I tried to forget, I tried to ignore it... but I can't. I love you and I want to feel you again, and I know you feel the same way."

Wyatt looked at him, blinking once, twice... Was that true or was he dreaming?

"Please Wyatt," Chris whispered and pulled him down to kiss him again. He wanted to feel those lips again, when they softly brushed against his own. That felt so good.

'That's can't be a dream,' Wyatt thought and pulled away. "Chris we can't... it's... it's wrong!" he reminded his brother.

"I know..." Chris just said, "still for me it's the only thing that feel right." And there it was again, that little hint in Chris choice of words, that little bit of matureness in his voice, that was prove of the other memories he had.

He knew what he wanted, and Wyatt knew that too. And he couldn't resist him, he never could. So he switched off the lights and lied down again. He pulled Chris close into his arms and before their lips met again he whispered: "I love you too."

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

After that kiss Wyatt stooped blocking his brother out again, and Chris had felt the huge love he felt, and which he was hiding from him. Since then, they never broke up their connection completely, so that they always knew if the other one was fine... But now he felt nothing from him. And he desperately hoped that this didn't mean that it was already to late...

"That isn't working!" Piper exclaimed frustrated.

Chris sighed looking up at her. "Maybe you should pick up Patty from the school and try it again..." he suggested.

"Huh?" His mother just looked at him confused.

"Well," Chris explained, "when dad was in Valhalla, Paige found him with the help of Wyatt..."

Immediately everyone stopped whatever they were doing. "H.. how do you know that?" Piper asked finally.

Chris just looked back at her, beating himself mentally for letting this slip. But he was so focused on finding Wyatt that he just hadn't noticed that he in fact shouldn't know this.

Leo looked at him in shock as realisation entered his brain, because he knew for a fact that they all rarely talked about those times and surly no one had told Chris about the Valhalla-adventure. "Do you?... you... you remember!"

Chris just looked back at him and his mom who wore that same shocked expression. Then he said: "Don't know what you..."

"Don't lie to us Chris," Piper said, in complete worried-mother-tone.

Chris sighed: "Ok, fine... I do... are you satisfied now?"

"Since when? Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked, while Leo was still too shocked to speak and Paige preferred to stay out of this.

"Since I was dead for a few seconds!" Chris shot back... this wasn't really the moment for a discussion like that.

"Oh my God," Leo muttered, when he began to understand all this. "The day you vanquished the source...?"

Chris just nodded when all the shocked eyes of his parents and aunt kept focused on him.

Paige was the one who finally spoke: "Ok, whatever... I guess there are more important things to deal with."

"Yeah, right..." Piper finally agreed. And Chris nodded relieved that he hadn't had to explain things now.

"Ok," Paige went on, "so I orb to the school and try to scry for him from there. I don't want to bring Patty home until we found out what this is about.

But before she could leave one of the demons shimmered back in. "Wow-ow-ow... I wouldn't do that," he said to Piper who had rose her hands.

"What do you want?" Chris hissed.

The demon smirked: "I guess the question is what you want... If you want your little pregnant girl back then you send the twice blessed to me." And with that he tossed a folded paper at Chris. "He shall be there in one hour... if not, your girl won't live any longer than that..." And with that he shimmered away again.

The four persons just looked at the spot were the demon had been without any reaction. Then Chris started to laugh hysterically "Hehehe... He want's the twice blessed... hehehe... if he would know that he already has him..." Then he broke down crying desperately: "What the hell shall we do now?"

-----------------

**Note 4:** Oh yeah I wrote a cliffie! Well, I thought a story without at least a small little demon, wouldn't be realistic... So I hope you all like it, and I hope you will have the time to leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Proud-to-be-Insane**, **Touch of the Wind**, **Samwelshdragon**, **shyeye**, **bstant** and **San Shi Wei** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** Ok, maybe that part of the fight is a little confusing. I'm sorry if it's difficult to follow, but I couldn't describe it in a better way.

**Note 5:** I'm sorry for the delay, but I was extremly buisy the last week... I hope you can forgive me...

-----------------

**6. Chapter**

Chris walked down one of the tunnels of the underworld. The plan the demon had left them was really good, so he had no problem to find the right way.

Actually he still hadn't any plan except walking in and getting Wyatt out. But his worries for his husband clouded his mind and he knew it. He knew that he was unprepared but he also knew that he had to save Wyatt and their child. So he decided to give the demon what he wanted and glamoured himself as Wyatt.

And again he wondered how that demon could be so stupid not to notice that he head already captured the twice blessed. He shook his head. The demon HAD to be stupid, when he wants the twice blessed anyway...

When he turned around the next corner, he froze for a second. He knew that place where he was. He had been there before a few year ago. Still it was a day he wouldn't forget.

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

21 years old Wyatt and Chris, who was 19, just finished with some demons in the underworld, when Chris saw a female figure standing in the dark. He froze when he saw her.

Wyatt noticed that his brother was kind of absent and that one of the last two demons was aiming a fireball at him. Wyatt sighed and blew him up, before he could hurt Chris and then got rid of the last demon. Turning to his brother he asked: "What's wrong with you? That guy could have made some barbeque out of you."

Chris looked still at the place in front of him, when he saw the figure go away he turned to Wyatt: "Huh?"

Wyatt just rolled his eyes: "Let's go home..."

"Go ahead," Chris said, "I follow you in a minute." Then he went over to that tunnel and followed that shadow he had seen.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked. "CHRIS!" He wasn't listening. So Wyatt shrugged, knowing that Chris could take care for himself, and orbed home after saying: "Call me when you get in trouble!"

Chris followed the tunnel for a moment, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around in order to make him go to the ground.

Instinctively Chris reacted and threw his attacker over his shoulder inserted. Then he froze again, when he looked into her face, her beautiful eyes.

She swallowed, never had she got hit that way: "Who taught you this, Halliwell-boy?" she asked with an icy voice.

Chris looked at her, confusion written all over his face: "That would be you, Bianca."

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

"That had been so weird", Chris thought. They had talked a little after that and yes, Chris had kissed her... That was all that had happened between them, it was the only time they had met. And now Chris was wondering if she had something to do with all that.

But no, it wasn't exactly her territory, she had been just there on business, not more. And they had made a deal, that he would make sure that no Halliwell would ever go after her as long as she would stay away from them too. He shook his head to clear his mind. He had to focus on saving Wyatt for now, that was more important. Wyatt... He had been really cute when he had come home that day he had met his somehow ex-fiancée.

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

When Chris orbed back to their apartment, Wyatt was sitting in their small kitchen. When he heard the sound of orbs he looked up.

"Where have you been?" he asked when he saw it was Chris. He stood up went over to him and kissed him. But then he broke the kiss to look at Chris. "You've kissed someone else..." he stated shocked.

Chris sighed and went over to the table to sit down, Wyatt did the same asking: "Who did you follow down there?"

Chris sighed: "Bianca."

Wyatt felt like someone had ripped out his heart. He couldn't believe what Chris had just said. He had always feared that this would happen some day, but now that it did...

He sighed, trying to control his emotions. Then he said: "I see... Well, I understand. It's ok, I somehow always knew that this would happen... And I honestly hope you'll be happy."

Chris looked at Wyatt confused before realisation hit him and he began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny Chris?" Wyatt asked not understanding.

His lover smiled at him when he calmed down. Then he said: "Yeah, I met her... and yeah, I kissed her, but..."

"But?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Look, she's really a beautiful woman and the memories I have of her as my fiancée are just..." he didn't know how to say it. He sighed: "But just because I loved her in a former lifetime, doesn't mean I do now. Yes I kissed her, but more out of curiosity... But that meant nothing. She's even not the same person, with an other life, like the one I once shared with her. She means not more to me than the bittersweet memory I have of her."

Again he sighed. Then he looked at Wyatt full of love and saw the hope shining in his eyes, same as some tears. He was so cute. Chris smiled at him as he caressed his cheek: "You're the only one I love, the only one I want to be with."

Wyatt lips broke into a huge smile. "I love you so much Chris, " he said with a breaking voice and lend over the table to kiss Chris like if he would never ever let go of him.

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

Oh how he wished he could kiss Wyatt right now. Chris sighed again, reminding himself that he had to focus. But that was really hard. He was so scared that Wyatt could be hurt, or even worst...

-----------------

It was almost an hour later when the demon came back into the cave. He went over to the cage and laughed.

_Winona_ rose his head to look at him when he started to speak: "Soon, my girl... soon this will be over. Hahaha... First I'll kill the twice blessed and then I take care of you..."

Wyatt swallowed... That was great, could it be that he really didn't knew who he was? "How... how do you want to kill Wyatt?"

The demon just laughed again. "Oh he will kill himself actually... I cast a spell that when he comes in this cave, his powers will backfire at him, when he uses them..."

Wyatt turned away disgusted, while the demon was laughing loudly. Then he left Wyatt alone and went over to sit down on something that looked like a desk.

Wyatt sighed holding his womb. "Seems you saved me actually," he whispered, "at least for now." And he wondered if he would ever see his child. He felt so scared and helpless, but he refused to give up the Hope. They would save him, him and his unborn child. He caressed his belly again. He already love that kid so much, even if he doesn't know it... Somehow he alredy did know that kid, bcause it was his and Chris's... And while he thought about that his mind travelled back to the day Patty was born.

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

Wyatt hugged Chris tightly his eyes fixed on the little piece of life his lover was holding in his arms. His eyes were shining from uncried tears of joy.

They had a daughter! 'God she's so cute,' he thought. He had never thought it, but he already loved her more than anything in this world. "How do we call her?" he asked then.

Chris just looked at her smiling. "Patty... like grandma."

Wyatt nodded. Then he caressed the girls cheek and said: "Welcome to this world little Patty."

"That's a good name," Piper agreed.

Wyatt looked up to face his mom and aunt, while Chris was still focused on the little baby. "I'm sorry," Wyatt said, "we didn't plan to disturb you with this, but suddenly everything happened so fast and I ..."

Piper shook her head and waved her hand: "Forget it ok... I don't like what you did, but being a grandma isn't that bad..." And looking at Patty she added. "She's really cute..." then she pushed the speechless Paige out of the attic to give her sons some room to enjoy the moment.

Wyatt's eyes moved back to Chris who smiled widely while he traced every line of their girls body with the tip of his finger. "She's just perfect..." he said, his voice tired.

Wyatt looked back at Patty. He was so amazed by the little girl, by her small hands and her small feet... Yeah, she definitely was perfect, so he nodded and said to his lover: "Just like you..."

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

Wyatt sighed, still caressing his womb. "We'll get out of here, somehow we will..." he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Right that moment he noticed someone shimmer in. Another demon. He appeared right by the side of the one who had captured him and they talked quietly. Then the second demon went over to Wyatt's cage. He stopped a few inches away, crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

-----------------

Chris sighed. he had finally reached his destination. He could see a light in that cave at the end of his way. But he heard absolutely nothing... and that scared him.

He took a deep breath and entered the cave. "Hey!" he called out when the demon turned around immediately.

"See who's visiting us," the demon giggled.

Chris meanwhile had spotted Wyatt sitting in this cave, which was guarded by that other demon. _"Are you ok?"_ he asked.

But Wyatt didn't answer because he didn't hear his lover's question. So he looked confused at... himself. Could it really be that Chris was so stupid? But maybe he wasn't and this was all part of a huge great plan? He didn't know. He just hoped that everything would turn out good.

Chris meanwhile guessed that the cage was blogging their magic, because Wyatt - even if he was fine - didn't answer. And he was sure that it was him, because only he could look in that way, like he does right now, with that little frown and the raised eyebrow. He always looked like that when he was confused.

"I'm here now," Chris started then, looking at the demon again, "so let her go!"

"Oh you really think you can boss me around, do you?" the demon teased him laughing.

"Wyatt, he cast a spell to let your powers backfire!" _Winona_ suddenly yelled. The demon who was guarding him growled and then threw a fireball at _her_.

Wyatt tried to escape but the cage was to small and he got hit in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, which let Chris's blood froze.

Meanwhile the demon turned to who he thought was Wyatt again and smirked. You have two choices here. First: You attack me and he'll kill her, while your own powers will kill you. Or Second: You do nothing and I'll kill you... and then her!" And again he started to laugh evilly.

Chris looked at his husband again. Wyatt was curled into he corner of the cage, holding his bleeding shoulder. He could see that he was scared, but when their eyes locked there was suddenly something between them, something stronger then the power of that cage. And Chris could have sworn he heard Wyatt saying:_ "You can save us both, just be fast... I believe in you!"_

Wyatt sighed when he saw Chris nodding slightly. He couldn't believe that it had worked. Sighing exhausted he eyed his guard warily and hoped that his next attack would be as lousy as the first one. Because there was no chance in trying to defend himself... the cage was blogging his magic, and even if it wouldn't there was still that spell...

Chris turned to the demon again. "Wyatt had said his powers would backfire... but hopefully not mine," he thought. Then he moved a little around in the cave, trying to get a better position to attack both demons at the same time. Meanwhile he asked: "What about choice 3? What about you let her go and then will see if I can kill you?"

Again the demon laughed and also the other one chuckled a little.

But Chris didn't pay much attention to this. Instead he closed his eyes and whispered: "Please God, help me..."

Then he stretched out his arms like if he wanted to use his telekinesis against the two still laughing demons.

But to Chris's surprise - instead of sending both demons into the wall, he sent out electric lights like only elders do. The Demon who had 'invited' him was turned to a pile of ash in a millisecond. But unfortunately he missed the other one.

Wyatt's eyes grew wide as he saw what his brother did. But then his attention flew back to his guard who aimed another fireball at him. The next second Wyatt felt the burning pain of the impact, which made him scream. Then everything turned dark.

His Husband's painful scream pulled Chris out of his shock about his new power and immediately the other demon was vanquished too.

But Wyatt was lying on the ground in the cage, he wasn't moving. "Oh God no!" Chris exclaimed as he ran over and opened the cage.

He turned Wyatt around to see a large wound from a fireball on his stomach. "Oh no...God, please no..." Chris whimpered as tears fall freely from his eyes. He felt for Wyatt's pulse. It was still there, but weak.

Forcing himself to think logical, he knew he had to act quickly, so he orbed them both home to the manor.

-----------------

"Mom! Dad! We need a whitelighter!" Chris yelled when he orbed into the livingroom.

"Oh my God!" Their mother exclaimed shocked when she saw how badly Wyatt was wounded.

"Paige, orb to the school," Leo ordered, "Jona is holding a lesson there today, pick him up..." Paige nodded and orbed to bring the elder down to them.

"Oh God... no, please no," Chris sobbed. He was kneeling beside Wyatt, holding his hand. His skin felt so cold and he looked so pale. And the wound on his stomach was bleeding heavily.

Piper grabbed a pillow and placed it under Wyatt's head, she didn't know what else to do.

Leo meanwhile sat down next to Chris and put his hand on his son's shoulder, in order to give him the strength he needed now. With one simple look he knew that this was serious. Wyatt was fighting for his life, about his unborn child he didn't dare to think. But he knew that Chris, from his medicine-studies, knew also how close to death Wyatt was that moment.

Chris indeed knew that, and it killed him from the inside ever so slowly. He could do nothing else then sitting there, holding his hand and praying that someone would come to help him.

"What happened down there?" Leo asked then.

"It... it was my fault..." Chris sobbed. I wanted to attack them both with... my telekinesis... but it didn't... didn't work... All I did was... frying them with that elder-electric-thing..."

"You... you have that power?" Piper asked confused.

Chris shrugged sobbing even more. "I don't... at least not until today... I was shocked and I didn't hit... the second one properly... so... he had time to hit Wyatt... it was all my fault..."

Leo sighed and pulled him into his arms. It hurt him to see his son feeling guilty for what happened, even if it wasn't his fault. "It's not your fault, Chris," he said therefore, "it's nobody's fault. Things like that happened, and I'm sure Paige will be back every minute, and then Wyatt will tell you the same..."

Now Chris noticed that Paige was already away for a while. "What takes her so long...?" he sobbed.

"I don't know son," Piper muttered, then she turned her head to the ceiling: "PAIGE HURRY!"

Chris meanwhile kept his eyes focused on Wyatt, holding his cold hand tightly. And then he heard him, he heard him in his mind. _"I'm sorry..."_ Wyatt said and, _"I love you... always."_ For Chris it sounded like a goodbye.

"No no... please no..." he sobbed and went closer to him. He started to caress his cheek, his cold cheek. "Damned, why can't I heal?" he thought. Shaking his head he thought that it was always worth a try... even if he knew it was useless.

So he sat back a little and placed his hands over Wyatt's wounds.

"Chris what are you doing?" Leo asked confused, knowing that Chris hadn't inherit his former healing-power.

"Please, God... let it work," Chris whispered and then concentrated.

-----------------

"What?" Paige yelled.

Jona looked at her a little shocked but kept calm: "I said I can't come with you at the moment."

"But Wyatt needs you!" she insisted.

"No, he doesn't..." the elder went on. Then he kept on walking.

But Paige orbed right into his way again. "You can't let him die down there!" she exclaimed.

Joan smiled: "He won't... There is a higher meaning behind all this... Christopher has to realise..."

"A higher meaning? Are you kidding me? If you don't move your ass down there I swear you will pity it for the rest of your life!" Paige ranted angry.

The elder closed his eyes a second, then he smiled. "Now... we can go," he said and offered her his hand.

-----------------

Chris was shocked the first moment he felt that warm feeling streaming through him. Scared he opened his eyes to see a golden glow come from his hands.

A smile rushed over his face. He couldn't believe it. But what now? He looked at his father questioningly.

Leo was shocked too, but when he saw the look in his son's eyes he nodded: "Relax, don't force it. Just concentrate on him..."

Chris nodded and closed his eyes again. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on Wyatt.

"Let your love for him guide you, Chris," Leo said in a calm voice. "Feel his wounds and feel how they heal... And think about the little one too."

Chris nodded and did what his father had said.

Piper looked amazed at her son, she couldn't believe it, but Wyatt's wounds were slowly healing.

Suddenly Paige and Jona orbed in. Paige looked with mouth wide open at the scene before her while the elder smiled and said to her: "See... I told you I'm not needed."

Right that moment Wyatt inhaled deeply. He tried to sit up, but Leo pushed him down again. Chris's work wasn't finished yet. Wyatt then noticed that it was actually Chris who healed him. "What..."

"Shhhhh..." Leo said and made sure that he didn't try to sit up again until the healing was done.

Wyatt just watched Chris, unable to form a clear thought. He was sure he would die, he was sure he would never see his Chris again. And now... now he was healing him? He didn't understand, he just couldn't...

Then, when the wounds were closed, the golden glow disappeared and Chris opened his eyes, staring at his hands shocked.

Wyatt shoved his dad's hands away and sat up. He took Chris hands and forced his husband to look at him. "Thanks," he said smiling, he didn't know anything better to say.

Chris eyes were still wet and more tears kept falling down his cheeks. "I was so afraid to lose you," he whispered suddenly and threw himself into Wyatt's arms.

Wyatt swallowed hard as he realised how terrible this had been for Chris. So he hold him tightly and kept repeating that it wasn't his fault, and that he was so proud that Chris had saved him.

Leo meanwhile stood up to hug his wife, who was crying too, while Paige was still too shocked to speak, and the elder was satisfied with just smiling at them.

"Hey," Wyatt said then after a while and forced Chris to look at him. "Stop crying, ok? I'm fine, you saved me... again..."

Chris couldn't help smiling, knowing exactly what Wyatt was referring to. Then he turned to Jona: "But how was that possible... how could I heal him?"

Jona sighed and when he felt all the other's eyes on him, he knew it was his time to speak. "You had this power in you since the day you were born," he explained, "same as that other power you used today."

"But..." Chris didn't understand and he was afraid about all that. Wyatt hold his hand tightly, knowing how Chris felt, to show him that he wasn't alone in this. And Chris couldn't even tell how much that helped him.

"No Chris, it's true..." the elder went on, "these powers had been there all the time. They had been only surpressed by the memories you got."

Wyatt swallowed, knowing that Chris wanted to keep this secret. But then he heard him say: _"Don't worry, they already know..."_ So he just looked at Chris and nodded.

"That first version of you, didn't have that power, because he was only half-whitelighter. But you're not, when you've been concieved, your father was an elder. The memories of that other life stopped you from developing your real potential, just because you thought you knew what powers you will have."

Chris just nodded, but then he asked: "Are there more powers I have to find out about?"

Jona smiled understanding his fears: "You'll find out all in good time." Then he orbed away...

"Wow..." Paige finally muttered.

Piper just nodded in agreement.

Chris meanwhile turned to Leo. "Thanks dad," he said. His father nodded with a proud smile.

Wyatt then forced Chris to look at him again: "I'm sorry... Little one was messing with my powers, I couldn't..."

"Shhh..." Chris said and placed his finger on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," Wyatt said again.

Chris nodded: "Me too... But everything is fine now... so..."

"...let's forget about it?"

"Yeah... that's what I thought..."

"Ok," Wyatt said and then kissed him.

-----------------

**Note 6:** That's all for the moment. I hope you like it and find the time to leave me a review! Anyway: Thanks to anybody you read this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **andrewhot** and **San Shi Wei** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.) Where's the rest of you??? _wink_

-----------------

**7. Chapter**

A few weeks after that event with the demon, things had been back to their usual level. Chris was busy with his studies and his work at the school and _Winona_ was... well, pregnant.

At first it had been difficult for Chris to deal with the situation, with his new powers and even more with the fact that his parents now knew that he remembered. All that scared him and he avoided to talk about that as best as he could. It seemd sometimes that Wyatt was the only one he could relax with.

Nevertheless, everyone could notice that the tension between the couple was growing...

-----------------

It was a sunny day of the early spring. Wyatt was sitting on a bench in the garden observing how his little daughter played in the sandbox.

'She had grown so much,' he thought sighing, and touched his womb tenderly. Then he whispered: "I hope you won't hurry that much with growing up."

Wyatt felt really happy at the moment, even if his back hurt like hell, and he felt always a little tired. But he was sure being pregnant was the most amazing experience he had ever made. It felt so incredible and the simple thought that there was actually life growing inside of him was just overwhelming.

"Daddy!" Patty exclaimed and Wyatt again was happy that she had no problem with him being a woman at the moment, even if he wasn't sure if she understood. _She_ was still 'daddy'. When he waved at her, the little girl gestured at the little hill of sand she had made.

Wyatt smiled widely: "That's really beautiful, sweetie."

"Come play..." the little girl told her father.

Wyatt sighed: "Sorry sweetie, I would love to, but I'm feeling not that well, and with this belly I won't be able to crawl down to you..." It was true. Wyatt was really big already, even if he still had some time. Chris always teased him that he was eating too much, but what should he do... he was just always hungry as it seemed.

Right that moment Piper came out with some fresh limonade. She heard what Wyatt said and sighed when she saw the sad face of her grandchild. So she placed the plate on the table next to the bench and went over to her.

"Shall granny play with you a little?" she asked.

Patty smiled and nodded, and Piper sat down on the rim of the sandbox. But before she started to play, she turned around to Wyatt who mouthed a "thank you" to her.

-----------------

Chris sighed, when he heard another knock on the door to his office at magic school. "Yeah," he called grumpily.

The door opened and Leo's head appeared: "Can I come in?"

Chris sighed again but then nodded. "Anything happened?" he asked.

Leo shook his head: "I only met some of your students and overheard their talk... They said you're weird today..."

Chris just shrugged. It was true, this wasn't his best day, but he didn't want to talk about that.

But Leo wouldn't be Leo if he wouldn't ask: "What happened?"

"Nothing... really..." Chris said, but from the look in his father eyes, he knew that he wasn't buying it. So he sighed again.

"Come on... you can tell me..." Leo said with his calm voice. He somehow thought that it has something to do with the changes in his son's life and he wanted to show him that he wasn't alone in this, at least not anymore.

Chris looked away. He wasn't sure if his dad was really the right person to talk about this. Because it wasn't even a bit like his dad thought it would be. It was only about _them_. And somehow, he still had problems to talk about Wyatt and him with his father. He knew that was bullshit, he knew his father was fine with them, and that he just wanted to help... But still he wasn't sure.

He sighed, before he turned his eyes back to Leo, who was still looking at him expectantly. "It's about Wyatt... and... and me."

Leo frowned confused: "What do you mean? I thought everything is fine between you two..."

"It is," Chris said, thinking hard about how to put it into words without being to graphic, "It's just that I miss him..."

"But he's at home... I..."

"No dad... I miss HIM... " Chris explained hoping that his father would understand. "I miss to... to feel him."

Leo looked at him, even more confused. But when realisation hit him, he blushed: "Oh..."

"Sorry, I didn't want to..."

"No son," Leo interrupted him, "that's ok... I'm your father, you can talk to me about everything..."

"Thanks," Chris muttered, looking down to his hands. Then he looked up again: "You know... it's not that our relationship is only defined by our sexual life... it's just. When we have... you know... He makes me feel complete and... and safe, and I miss that feeling." Now it was Chris who blushed. 'What kind of shit you're brabbling here?' he asked himself.

But Leo understood him. "I see... and there is no need to be embarrassed. I understand you... but... Can I ask you a somewhat private question?"

Chris smiled: "Well... I just told you that I miss the sex with Wyatt, so... just ask dad."

Leo nodded: "Wyatt told me... well he said you're both equal in this relationship." He looked at his son and when he saw Chris nodding, he went on: "So why don't you just... do it..." Leo started gesturing with his hands, a clear sign that he was nervous. "... the other way round... you know what I want to say?"

Chris nodded with a smile: "Yeah I know." He sighed leaning back in his chair. "Well, because I don't want to... I never wanted to. When I feel him... that's just like heaven. And the other way round it's... I don't know."

Leo just nodded, unsure what else to do or say. But there was no need to at the moment, because Chris just went on.

"Sometimes I think that's maybe because of all those memories I have from that other life," the young man said, making his father raise and eyebrow, "I mean... I don't know... maybe I'm afraid that it would remind me of..."

"Binaca?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded: "Somehow..."

"So... do you love her? I mean..." Leo was a little confused again. He, his wife and his sons had had a little talk after they had found out that Chris had the memories of his past-life. And they had been shocked when they understood what really happened all those years ago. Chris had said that those memories wouldn't matter to him now, and then avoided any more questions about that topic. He said it was past and they shouldn't think too much about that, and that he had his own life which was the only important one. But what Chris now said let Leo doubt that.

"She was my first love... somehow. And somehow I still love her, yes. But she's dead, she doesn't exist anymore."

"But what if you meet her again? I mean... it's possible that she's still alive in this time."

Now Chris laughed: "I already did dad... but no, she's not her... she's as different as Wyatt is."

Again Leo nodded. He was a little shocked when he heard that. He hadn't known that Chris had met that assassin. And that showed him again how much he had missed from his sons's life.

Also therefore Leo didn't want to push his son, knowing that he didn't like to talk about his past life. So he returned to their main subject: "Well... I guess your argument this morning was about that topic, too... right? I mean, about you missing him."

Chris grinned weakly: "No... that was about who's the first in the shower..."

Leo couldn't help smiling: "That's not what I mean... I noticed that lately there is some tension between you two..."

Chris sighed again, then nodded.

"Maybe you should talk to Wyatt about that, explain things to him..." he then suggested.

Chris frowned, then he laughed: "About what? That I miss his 'best friend'?"

But Leo just nodded seriously. So Chris finally shrugged: "Maybe..."

-----------------

"What's bothering you?" Piper asked startling her son. Wyatt was zooned out on the bench, while Piper had brought Patty to her room to have a little nap. Now she was back and sat down on a chair besides him.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked a little sleepy.

"You had been very calm the last days, very serious," Piper explained, "that sooo doesn't fit to you."

Wyatt sighed: "Yeah, you know me far too good."

"I hope it has nothing to do with your pregnancy... I mean..."

Wyatt smiled: "God no... Actually I really enjoy it to be pregnant. To know that there is life growing inside of me is just unbelieveable. It's like magic..."

Piper nodded understanding.

"I really enjoy this, mom... Being able to give birth to a child, to my child... that's the greatest gift of all, I think!" he said, even if his words couldn't even express a tenth part of what he felt.

"I'm happy that you see it like this..."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed. "I'm doing my best to keep every moment in mind, to put it into my memories like a huge treasure."

"But... why are you so serious then?" Piper asked looking at her son, while Wyatt looked at the sky. She knew he would tell her if he wanted to and so he did.

"It's about Chris," he admitted. "Something is wrong, I just don't know what..."

Piper nodded. She had already thought that it had something to do with him. And actually she feard that it had something to do with his new powers and all that. "Do you wanna talk about it...?" she asked.

"No... I don't think that would be good... that's something between him and me. And anyway... all I can do is guessing, so... There is no use in doing that."

Piper nodded again.

Right that moment blue orblights appeared in the garden and then Chris appeared from them.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" _Winona_ asked surprised.

Chris grinned: "Dad gave me the rest of the day off..." He sighed, then he went on: "Can we go upstairs and talk a little?"

Wyatt nodded and rose slowly from the bench. Then he followed Chris into the house. But before he stepped through the door he turned around and winked to their mom, who smiled at him reassuringly.

-----------------

"So?" Wyatt asked, sitting down on their bed while Chris closed the door.

Chris sighed and sat down next to him: "I'm sorry..."

His husband frowned: "For what?"

"For everything... I know I behaved like and idiot the last days... And therefore I'm sorry."

"Oh Chris," Winona sighed and lied down, his head in his husband's lap. He was scared, scared of losing him.

Chris felt that, it was like a sudden flash of emotions coming from Wyatt. He felt how scared he was and couldn't help smile. He started caressing Wyatt's hair and cheek and whispered: "Stupid little Wyatt... I will never leave you... not as long as I live. And even if I'm dead someday, I'll always be by your side."

Wyatt sighed kind of relieved: "But what is it then? I mean, I know there is something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong," Chris said, "I just miss to feel you... I miss to be like one with you. I feel like being on withdrawal..."

Now Wyatt chuckled. "That's cute."

Chris sighed, before saying seriously: "Maybe, but I have the feeling that it's killing me from the inside. I... I miss you so much... I'm afraid to lose what we have..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he went on: "You make me complete... When we are together like this I feel needed, loved... I feel safe, Wyatt... And I miss all that so much. Especially now..."

Wyatt rose again to look at Chris. He felt pity for him. And on the other hand it amazed him, how much Chris seemed to need him, even if he would never admit it. So he suddenly pulled him into his arms, holding him as close as possible. "I love you so much, Chris," he muttered.

Chris smiled weakly: "I know."

Wyatt sighed, wishing there would be able to help Chris. But then and idea hit him and he pulled away to look at his husband.

"What?" asked Chris.

"I have an idea..."

"An idea?"

Wyatt nodded: "Well, we can't be that close in that physical way at the moment, but we could in a mental way... If we both would let our guards down... completely I mean."

Chris swallowed. They hadn't done this since the vanquishing of the source and Chris had very good reason to NOT let Wyatt see everything. And of course Chris knew that Wyatt wanted to know the whole truth. But he couldn't do that, so he shook his head.

Wyatt sighed knowingly. "Don't be afraid, Chris," he said then caressing his cheek softly. "Whatever it is you're hiding, it'll change nothing for me, because I love you. And... I already know so much about that, about what the other me did ... you can't hurt me."

"But what if that hurts me?" Chris asked.

Wyatt just smiled at him and then closed his eyes. He understood what he ment, but he also knew that Chris needed to let things out one day. So why not this day, this moment, when he needed him so much as it seemed? So his forcefield popped up around them, because when he did what he was about to do, they would be vulnerable. Demons with a mind-controlling power could easily get to them.

Chris noticed that with an unwell feeling. Then he felt Wyatt's thought streaming through him. His husband had put his guards down, there was nothing that would stop Chris now if he would try to read his brother's mind. No actaully he felt like he was pulled to his thoughts and feelings, like a moth to the light. He felt the weird kind of happiness Wyatt felt about his current state, and that at the same time he wished he would be himself again, and he felt how sorry he felt for Chris and how much he loved him.

Again Chris sighed. He couldn't do that, could he?

Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Chris with a smile on his lips: "Don't worry ... I know you want this... deep down inside of you, you want this. Just trust me, Chris."

"I do trust you Wyatt, but..." Chris hesitated, "what if..."

"Chris..."

The younger of the two sighed again. He knew Wyatt was right. He was hiding his inside for so long that he was used to that. Still, when he looked back, it had been cool when they had shared really everything. So why not?

Finally Chris nodded and concentrated on Wyatt. And his husband could feel how his guards fell, too.

Chris felt that overwhelming sensation when their minds melted together, and suddenly fear rose inside him. Fear about what would happen if Wyatt found out.

Wyatt indeed noticed that. "Calm down Chris... or you will drag both our minds right to that place, where you don't want to go... Just don't think about that."

Chris nodded, but even if he knew Wyatt was right, he couldn't help his fears.

And so it happened and Wyatt saw...

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

19 years old Chris was thrown against a wall, the attic wall. When he looked up he saw those two ice-blue eyes staring back at him. "Wy... no..." he whispered as he felt the blood running from the wound on his head, more than that what came from the wound on his chest, where the energy ball hat hit him.

"I told you not to step in my way," Wyatt hissed, his voice cold and evil.

"I... Wyatt... that isn't you..." Chris fought to say.

But Wyatt didn't care. Slowly he stepped closer another energy ball in his hand. And then he threw it at Chris.

§§§§§different-flashback§§§§§

16 years old Chris woke up in a cell. He tried to sit up but when he did he screamed in pain. He felt that his arm was broken, same as some ribs. And his shoulder was hurting too. And he felt that his jeans were wet, probably from blood, because the demon who had been there a few hours earlier to torture him and cut the skin at his legs.

Chris fought the tears back which so desperately wanted to fall, but he hadn't the time for that. He had to fight, like his mom would do... His mom who would have saved him already if she had been alive. That was something he was sure about: If his mom would have been alive, all this hadn't happened.

Then he heard steps approaching him.

And a laugh... an evil but still familiar laugh.

Wyatt...

Chris heard the door to his cell open.

"Hey little brother," Wyatt greeted him.

"Wyatt," Chris said, trying to sound stronger than he was, "what are you doing here? Where are the aunts?"

Wyatt sighed then answered in a cold and emotionless way: "The aunts? Dead, I killed them. And I'm here, because this is my new home..."

Chris closed his eyes as the tears finally fell free from his eyes. He knew Wyatt's words were the truth, he could feel it, Wyatt let him feel it. What he had feared most had finally happened, Wyatt was evil.

Wyatt then spoke again: "I will rule the world, to make it a safe place for you and me... I want you on my side Chris... Join me and the world will be yours."

Chris opened his eyes again looking at Wyatt with all the strength that was left inside him. He knew what he had to do, he would do what his mom would have done. "NEVER!" he screamed at Wyatt, knowing that he would be pissed.

But what then happened, he hadn't expected.

Suddenly Chris couldn't breath anymore. Wyatt was taking the air away from him. The lack of oxygen let the young boy panic, but his brother just smiled back at him.

"Your choice," Wyatt said then before he threw an energy ball at Chris which made him pass out.

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

Chris felt the tears running down his cheeks, then he heard Wyatt breathing fast, much to fast, and he grabbed his hands, without opening his eyes.

Wyatt was still there inside his mind as Chris was in his.

"How could I have done that?" Wyatt asked unable to believe what he had seen in those long gone memories.

"That wasn't you..." Chris replied, who had calmed down quickly.

"How can you say that? That was me... a different me, but still me," Wyatt said under tears.

"No... it wasn't... From the day I died, your life went in a different way and you became a different person. I'm sure of that... We both are. We were sure of that even before we came back together..."

§§§§§flashback§§§§§

When Chris opened his eyes again, the pain was gone. All around him seemed to be white and that scared him.

"Chris?"

Chris turned around to look in the concerned eyes of his grandmother. And then he saw his aunt appear next to her, like if she had shimmered but the movement was somehow softer. And slowly Chris began to realise...

"Am... Am I dead?"

Both of his relatives nodded. "I'm sorry," Patty said.

"What about Wyatt?" Chris asked then.

"He's fine," his aunt answered.

Chris sighed relieved but then he realised that he wouldn't see his brother again and then made him feel endlessly lonely.

"Chris?" There is something else...?" his grandma rose to speak again. And when she saw her grandson's questioning look she added: "There is someone you need to meet."

Then a man appeared next to her. He looked familiar. He was tall like Chris's dad and he had brown hair and his eyes, they... they were the same like his own. Chris just stared at the man in shock.

Patty went to her young grandson and took his hand: "Chris, I know that's hard to understand. But this man here, that is you."

Chris eyes moved around between Patty, Prue and that man, not understanding.

But his grandma just went on. "He once travelled through the time, back to a time where he wasn't even born... He travelled back to save your brother from turning evil."

"What? No... What freaky dream is this? Wyatt would never turn evil," Chris snapped.

"No... yours not..." said the man, and a strange feeling appeared in Chris's belly.

"This Chris," Prue said, taking the arm of that man, "gave his life in order to save Wyatt... He died in the past, the same day you had been born. Therefore his soul ended up hear while you lived your life down there..."

Chris just stared at her, and then at him. He looked him in the eyes and he could see pity there...

"The sad thing is, that now, that you're both dead, you can't exist as separate souls because technically you're the same..."

Chris slowly turned his head to her: "And that means?"

"We have to recombine," the man said, and Chris head shot back to him. The man avoided his look and said: "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know what I know... I'm sorry that you couldn't have the life you deserve, with a brother who loves you and who cares about you... I'm sorry that you died so young. You deserve more than that."

Right that moment all four ghosts heard a desperate yell which reached them as silent as a whisper. "Don't leave me, brother... you can't leave me alone... I need you... I can't live without you... Please... Chris... Don't leave me..."

"Wyatt," both Chrises whispered and immediately looked at each other. "I have to go back," the younger one said then, "he needs me, he needs me like I need him..."

"Chris you can't, you..." Prue tried.

But Chris was desperate and so was the man. "If what you told me is true," the young boy said looking into his eyes, "then I have to go back..."

"He's right..." the older Chris agreed, "Wyatt needs him..."

Patty sighed: "The Elders won't like that."

Prue shrugged: "As if we ever cared."

Patty chuckled but then turned serious: "Whatever Chris, you can't go back alone. There is no way one of you two can leave this place without the other."

Both Chrises looked at each other and the older one shook his head: "No we can't do that... I can't do that to him and then just send him back...He's too young to deal with that!"

"There is no other way," Patty said and Prue nodded.

So the oldest of the them waved her hand and the young Chris felt his vision go blurry, he felt dizzy. And the last thing he heard was spoken by the older Chris. "I'm sorry..."

Then all was silent for a while, until he felt a burning in his body and he had to cough... Like that day Wyatt nearly killed him...

And then he felt that he was hold by someone, and he heard Wyatt's voice and that made him froze in fear, while his mind was going crazy with all those weird and not fitting memories. What was true? What was a lie? What was real?

Chris then felt that he was orbed, and then he felt someone healing him.

And then, when he opened his eyes, he saw Wyatt... he looked terrible, covered in dust and blood... Wyatt... the one who killed the persons he loved most, the one that tried to kill him, and all Chris felt was fear...

Days passed but Chris didn't speak a word about what had happened. He couldn't... First he had to understand things himself.

And slowly he found a way to sort out his memories, to put them into the right order.

Chris just sat on his bed, his mind working hard on dealing with all this. Part of him felt fear and guilt at the same time, that part of him that died all those years back, the same part of him that made him so afraid of his brother. The other part was just confused, lost.

But both parts of him were one now, and the resulting mind knew what a great brother this Wyatt was. And Chris felt it every day after school, when Wyatt sat besides him on the bed, hugging him, talking to him, begging him to come back. And it hurt him that Wyatt felt guilty for what happened. Chris loved this Wyatt, they both did. And finally he found the strength to tell him that... tell him that all this wasn't his fault...

"It wasn't your fault," he said suddenly. And he not only meant what happened a few days ago in the underworld.

Wyatt turned to Chris startled. "Chris? Oh my God... you're talking..." Then he hugged his brother tightly, tears of joy leaving his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Chris said again. And when Wyatt pulled away and looked at him confused, he added: "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't heal me."

Wyatt swallowed: "I tried, I really did, I don't..."

"I was dead." Chris stated calmly.

§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§

Chris could still feel that Wyatt was crying, but he felt that he was calming down. "I never wanted you to know all this, to go through this, Wyatt..."

"I know..." Wyatt replied. "But... thanks for showing me that, Chris..."

Wyatt sighed, Chris could hear and feel that. "I'm sorry," he said, knowing that knowledge of what that evil Wyatt had done was hurting him.

"No, don't be sorry Chris," Wyatt said, "I'm glad that I know... and I'm glad I also know the other things..." He made a break before he added: "It feels strange to know all that but...it has it's good side. There is no reason to hide now... No more secrets..." And as their minds melted closer together again, melted to one, they shared literally everything for the first time in years...

Chris smiled, Wyatt was right. He had been hiding this so long, that he had almost forgotten how great it felt to share everything in this special way. It made him feel high in a weird way. He felt like flying through a stream of thoughts, his own and Wyatt's, which were carrying him to the most beautiful spots, they both could think of. And all the time he felt safe and protected.

So he threw himself into Wyatt's arms, who hold him close, and for the first time in years, Chris completely relaxed.

Wyatt noticed that and it made him smile. Holding Chris even closer he kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for a while, before they both drifted into sleep.

-----------------

A few hours later Wyatt suddenly woke up when he felt a slight pain from his womb. It was early evening now. The connection between them was back to it's usual level... probably that happened kind of automatically when the both had fallen asleep. But the older one hadn't the time to think about that, because of that pain he had felt.

Scared Wyatt sat up and touched his womb. There it was again. Like a soft hit from the inside, like... "Oh my God..." he muttered and then a huge smile appeared on his face.

He turned around and started shaking his husband: "Chris! Chris! Wake up!"

Chris sleepy opened his eyes and muttered: "What the hell happened?"

But _Winona_ just took his hand and placed it on his huge belly.

And then Chris felt it... A kick. And another one.

He was awake within a second and sat up, looking at Wyatt's womb with a smile that was as wide as Wyatt's. "Oh my God..." he muttered.

Wyatt just nodded: "Little one is really lively." It was an overwhelming feeling. It was... incredible. That was life he felt, pure innocent life... their child...

Chris looked at Wyatt full of love and then kissed him lovingly, while his hand caressed his huge belly.

-----------------

**Note 4:** Ok, I know this chapter is a little weird. But actually explaining what happened to Chris IS weird... And yes I guess that's the longest chapter I've ever written. So I hope you still like and have the time to review. And I'm afraid to tell you that there are only two chapters left...


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **Samwelshdragon**, **San Shi Wei**, **andrewhot** and **bstant **for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. But I was sick with the stomach for a while, caught that stupid virus... But now I'm, fine, and here we go with the second to the last chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!

-----------------

**8. Chapter**

"Do you want some more?" Wyatt asked, when he saw that Lucy's plate was empty.

"No thanks, I'm full," Lucy replied with a smile.

"Oh I hope not," he gave back.

Wyatt (and also Chris of course) had invited her over for a huge lunch, while their parents were at work, to thank her for her help. Without her Chris hadn't been able to go through all those last exams successfully. Lucy had learned with him, had covered him when he was late, had giving him her notes when he had missed a class... Short: Without her help, Chris wouldn't be there where he was now. So Wyatt had decided to cook and it was really delicious.

"Oh I hope not," Wyatt gave back.

Chris chuckled when he saw Lucy's confused look. Then he explained: "There is still the dessert which you need to taste..."

"A dessert?" Lucy asked. "Do you want me to explode?"

Everyone laughed heartily about that. It had been a really relaxed atmosphere. The young woman really dealt well with the truth about the Halliwell-boys. And actually she admired their will-power to do all this... to live their dreams. Not everyone was able to fight that hard to reach what they want to reach. But Wyatt and Chris would never give up and that was honourable. So she really didn't care that she became a kind of outsider lately, because she was close to them. She really didn't mind because she didn't need the mob of students, nor did Chris. And until now their little 2-person-study-group was working very well. And there was even more... Over the last few month they had become really close friends.

Now she turned to Chris about something, while Wyatt was on his way to the kítchen again. "You know, I can't believe that you're so well built... I mean with HIS cooking-skills..."

Chris grinned: "Yeah... But you know, demon-hunting is better then any work out in a fitness studio."

"Yeah I bet that's true," Lucy agreed smiling.

"And anyway," Chris added, "it's not that he's cooking for me like this every day..."

Now both laughed soundly.

"What's so funny?" Wyatt asked when he came back, a plate with three bowls of icecream adn fruits in his hands.

The others turned to him and Lucy's eyes grew wide when she saw that delicious dessert.

But then _Winona_ suddenly dropped the plate, the bowls crashing to the ground. He winced and hold his womb.

Chris immediately noticed that: "Wyatt? Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up to and saw Wyatt nodding. But then he winced again, this time even more intensely.

Chris jumped up and went over to him. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Wyatt shrugged, while he relaxed. "I don't know," he said.

Chris guided him back to his seat, but before they reached it, Wyatt bend over and screamed, hit by a sudden pain.

His husband immediately understood: "Shit... the baby is coming..."

"Now!?!" Wyatt exclaimed while he relaxed again. "That's too early."

Chris nodded: "I know... but it seems the little one inside you doesn't care."

"But that's dangerous, when it comes too early," Lucy said, "you know that Chris."

"That's really not helping," Chris snapped, while he cleared the table with a wave of his hand, orbing the things to the kitchen. Then he helped Wyatt to sit on the table, while he explained: "The spell is meant to give birth to a healthy baby, so I just trust that... and it isn't that early anyway... only a couple of weeks."

Again Wyatt screamed, making the other two feel pity for him.

"Ok, baby," Chris said, trying to calm him down, "you need to breath..." Then Chris looked around, before he said: "I'm orbning to get mom and..."

"No!" _Winona_ exclaimed, grabbing Chris hand tightly. "Don't leave me..."

Chris sighed... What should he do now... Technically he knew what to do, but even if he seemed to be calm, inside he was freaking out, like Wyatt did when it was Chris who had been in labour.

"Ok," he said with a sigh, looking at Lucy. Then he turned to Wyatt: "I just go over to the stairs to open the door, so that Lucy can go to the school to find dad and aunt Paige... alright."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, while Wyatt nodded.

"Don't worry," Chris said and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her with him. Reaching the middle of the stairs he waved his hand and a door appeared. Then he turned to Lucy again: "Go through this door and you'll be at magic school. Go and find my dad Leo, he's the headmaster... Tell him what's going on ok...?"

"But..."

"Lucy, please... I can't leave him alone..."

Lucy then nodded and Chris opened the door. He followed her with his eyes while she stepped through. Then he closed the door which immediately disappeared again. He sighed.

Then he went back to the dining-room, where Wyatt was still half lying on the table breathing heavily. Right that moment when Chris returned, another wave of pain hit him. Chris immediately rushed to his side. He took his hand and placed his other arm around his back, whispering comforting words to him, trying to clam him down.

-----------------

Lucy went down the hallway, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. This place was so weird... and this hallway seemed to have no end. Suddenly she wondered if she was going into the right direction and that thought made her shiver.

Then a door in front of her opened and a wave of water came streaming out of it and over to another door. It was almost as if the water was trying to open that door. But then it was like if someone had pressed the break on the vcr, because the water stopped in it's movement. Then it turned into a boy.

Lucy looked shocked at that kid who couldn't be older then 10.

But he just smiled back and said: "Hi."

Lucy was startled at first but then replied the greeting politely.

"You're a mortal," the boy more stated then asked, "what are you doing here...?"

Lucy sighed. But figuring that she would need help to find her way she explained: "I need to talk to Leo Wyatt, his sons are sending me..." And when the boy didn't react she added: "It's really important, maybe even a life is depending on that."

That was all the boy needed to hear. And within a second he turned into water again which wrapped itself around Lucy completely.

For a moment the woman felt like drowning but then the feeling disappeared, the water disappeared, and she stood in a large room in front of a desk, looking straight at the person she was looking for.

Leo looked at the newcomers confused then he turned to the boy: "Thanks Andy, go back to your class now."

The boy nodded, turned into water again and then streamed out through the door.

Leo then turned to the shocked woman: "Lucy right? What are you doing here?"

Chris send me to get you... The baby is coming," she simply said.

Leo looked at her as if he needed a moment to get a hold on this information. Then he jumped up, took her hand and dragged her with him as he hurried down the long hallway. He needed to get Paige.

-----------------

"Shhhh... relax baby," Chris tried to calm his husband down. But he knew very well that it was useless. He knew how much it hurts, he knew it.

Wyatt leaned back into Chris's arms as another wave of pain left him. "Swear to me that you'll stop me if I ever wanna do this again..." he mumbled already sounding quiet exhausted.

"Shhh, save your energy," Chris whispered back, while pulling a streak of hair out of Wyatt's face.

_Winona_ swallowed. He wasn't sure how long he could take that... That pain was so overwhelming... He knew it would be worth it, yes, but still it hurt do damn much.

Then blue lights filled the hall, when Paige orbed in with Lucy and Leo. "Get Piper!" the man commanded before rushing over to his sons's side. "Hey son, how do you feel?" he asked, checking Wyatt's pulse.

Lucy followed the man until she reached the doorway but then stopped feeling suddenly in the wrong place. She shouldn't be there, this was something private, something only for family. So she turned on her heels and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked turning to her.

"Well I thought I..."

"Go to the kitchen to get some hot water and some towels... you find everything under the sink," Leo ordered.

Lucy hesitated: "But..."

"No 'buts'... you already learnt what to do in a situation like this, so you can be helpful, don't you think...?"

Lucy nodded: "But Chris..."

Right that moment Wyatt screamed again, pressing Chris's hand so tight that the younger one thought every bone was broken.

"Chris needs to be there for Wyatt... so come one, hurry..." Leo said. And so Lucy disappeared into the kitchen.

When Wyatt relaxed, Leo turned to Chris again: "We need to take the pants off..."

Chris nodded and then helped Wyatt out of his lower dressing. Then again blue orbs filled the hall when Paige returned with Piper.

"How are things going?" she asked as soon as she had taken form complete. She rushed over to them to check on her eldest son. "How do you feel?"

"Bad," _Winona_ whispered, making Piper look at him full of pity, caressing his cheek.

Then Lucy returned giving the things to Leo, while Paige excused herself, because she still had a class to watch.

"I would say we still have time," Leo said then after he checked on his son, "he isn't far enough..."

Piper nodded while Wyatt started to sob: "Can't you just orb it out of me?"

No one answered. Chris just pulled Wyatt close into his arms, holding him tightly, showing him, that he wasn't alone, that he would be there for him what ever happened.

The next two hours were horrible. Wyatt was in a lot of pain, but there was nothing they could do to help him.

Chris felt horrible, thinking more than one time that it should be him who had to do this, not his husband.

A few more minutes later, Leo announced "Ok, I think we can give it a try now..." Then he turned to _Winona_: "When you feel the pain coming again, then you have to press as hard as you can, ok?"

Wyatt just nodded weakly, he was so tired, he didn't thought he was able to do that, but he knew he had to, or this would never have an end...

"I'm here... You're not alone... And I know you can do that," Chris told his husband, feeling how weak he was.

Then the pain came and Wyatt pressed as much as he could. Then he relaxed exhausted.

"Yeah that was good son," Piper said, while Leo nodded. Lucy stood a little aside again, not wanting to get into someone's way.

"Come one baby... one more time," Chris whispered to Wyatt's ear as he squeezed his shoulders slightly, "and don't forget to breath..."

Wyatt nodded, and then he pressed again when the next wave of pain came.

Five minutes later Wyatt felt so tired that he was sure he would pass out any minute, but then again the pain woke him up again, and again he pressed as hard as he could.

Chris sat behind his husband now, supporting him with all his heart and soul. He breathed with him, he pressed with him...He suffered with him.

"Ok, I can see a head boys... One more time!" Leo said then. And the two women unconsciously stepped a little closer.

But Wyatt meanwhile complained: "I can't... I can't do... anymore..." He was exhausted and felt like he would explode from the pain any second.

"Wyatt you have to," Chris said, whipping the sweat from his husbands forehead, "one more time, baby, just one more time."

Wyatt nodded and did like Chris had said. Then he felt the pressure gone and relaxed into Chris arms, while the most lovely sound he ever heard reached his ears.

Chris started to cry when he heard the first scream of their child. It was done... they had another child.

"Congratulations," Leo said then.

"It's a boy," Piper added.

Leo then placed the small baby into Wyatt's arms who looked at the little boy with and exhausted smile. Then he started to cry completely overwhelmed by his emotions, while Chris just wore a wide and proud smile, after he made sure that the little baby was indeed fine. After all he still was born to early.

Piper and Lucy cried too, happy that the little boy was alive and healthy, and also Leo's eyes were a little glassy.

Then their dad gestured for Chris to help him with the navel-cord. Chris nodded and healed the wound as soon as Leo had cut the cord.

But then nothing happened.

"W... why am I still a girl?" Wyatt asked confused.

Chris felt close to panic, something must have went wrong... 'Oh God, what if Wyatt would never turn back?' he thought.

Leo looked to Piper and then to Lucy as if one of them maybe would know something...

And actually there was really an idea forming in the young woman's mind. "Wait," she said, "The spell is meant to turn him back when it's done, right?" And as everyone nodded she went on: "The baby is about a month to early, but Wyatt was really big nevertheless, right?"

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked.

But Leo slowly understood. "Oh my God," he muttered, right that moment when Wyatt felt another unbearable wave of pain.

"What? What is it Wyatt?" Chris asked, still not understanding, while Piper took the baby-boy to her arms.

Leo looked at his son's with a mixture as surprise and pity: "Well I would say you prepare yourself for round two..."

"You mean...?"

Lucy nodded: "Twins."

Wyatt close his eyes, mumbling that he couldn't do that... That he couldn't take that anymore.

But Chris hold him close and said: "Don't worry, I'll help you..." And then he entered Wyatt's mind to help him to press again when the next wave of pain came, to activated all the power which was left in him.

Wyatt's screams filled the air, making the other shiver, but there was nothing more the could do for him. He had to get though this on his own.

And after another ten minutes Wyatt again felt like exploding. And this time also Chris felt tired, but both knew it was nearly over. So again they pressed and then immediately relaxed when they heard another soft baby-cry.

Wyatt smiled when he heard that sound and then said to Chris telepathically: "Please tell me that this is the last one..."

Chris chuckled while Leo rose with another small body in his hands. Giving the little piece of life to Wyatt he said: "Say hello to your daughter, Wyatt..."

Both Wyatt and Chris smiled exhausted. She was as cute as her brother, as cute as her older sister had been. Simply adorable.

And this time, when the cord was cut, Lucy watched with wide opened eyes how _Winona_ was bathed in light and turned back into Wyatt again.

The blonde man sighed relieved while Chris hold him even closer. Then Wyatt asked for his other child, and Piper placed the boy into his free arm. Wyatt just stared at them overwhelmed when he felt his eyelids turning heavier every second. "Chris?"

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"I'm so tired..." Wyatt whispered.

Chris smiled at him lovingly as he saw how he closed his eyes. He himself felt exhausted and he knew for Wyatt that was even worse. "Just sleep a little Wyatt," he said, "you deserve it."

-----------------

About an hour later Wyatt woke up, by hearing a soft cry. Slowly he opened his eyes to find out that he was lying on the sofa, covered by a blanket. He sat up and looked around to find Chris sitting on the armchair with one of their babies in his arms, feeding it.

"Good morning," he said looking up to meet his husbands eyes.

"Morning," Wyatt mumbled, "how long did I sleep?"

Chris smiled. "Not long... about an hour..." And after a short break he added: "I shall send you greetings from Lucy. And again congratulations. She had to go a couple of minutes ago..."

Wyatt nodded, while Chris rose to sit by his side. He observed his son, while he was drinking, lying in Chris's arms. Then he asked: "Where is number 2?"

"Here," Piper said as she entered the livingroom followed by her husband. "I just cleaned her and get her dressed." She smiled proudly as she gave the girl to her son.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

Wyatt smiled: "Better... thanks."

"So... now that you're awake," Piper said sitting down; "How will you call them?"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other for a moment, then the first one said: "The boy we call Victor, after grandpa."

Wyatt nodded. Then he turned to his father. "What was your mom's name?" he asked.

"Amber," Leo replied.

Wyatt and Chris smiled, before the older one said: "So then... hello Amber, my little sunshine."

-----------------

**Note 5:** Alright... it's done! The babies are born. Still there is ONE (and only ONE) chapter left, so stay turned. Oh, I don't really know if the name of Leo's mom was ever mentioned at the show, so I just made it up. But if anybody knows her name then tell me and I'll change that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and will find the time to leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part II

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R! (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "How The Story Goes On - Part I"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Samwelshdragon**, **bstant**, **andrewhot** and **San Shi Wei** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** This is the FINALE chapter of this trillogy I made. I have no ideas left, and also no time... So I hope you enjoyed those stories. I tried to make a kind of epiloge at the end, especially for you, my readers. Thanks for all your support!

-----------------

**9. Chapter**

Wyatt sighed while leaning over the little crib, looking at the sleeping Vic.

"What?" asked Chris, who was sitting on their bed, holding Amber in one of his arms, while he hold Patty who was sitting on his lap with the other. Their oldest daughter observed the baby curious.

Wyatt turned around at him and smiled at the sight of Chris with the two girls. "It's just amazing," he said. "Especially that they are all so calm."

Chris chuckled: "Yeah, I guess they are just tired... it's really exhausting to be born, especially when that happens a little too early..."

Wyatt grinned at the first part of that comment. But then he seriously turned his attention back to Vic and caressed his cheek. "Are you sure they are fine? I mean..."

Chris smiled at him: "Yeah, I'm sure. They are completely healthy, a little small but healthy. They don't need a doctor, well they already have you and me... what can they need more?"

Wyatt nodded thoughtful. Then he yawned: "I guess I take a shower and then I go to bed as long as they will let me." He winked at Chris who nodded and then left the room.

Chris turned to Patty with a smile on his face: "She's cute isn't she?"

Patty looked at her sister and then nodded, clapping her hands.

"You know... she will love you with no end, because you're her older sister. She will look up to you and learn from you. So be always good to her, ok?"

"Awwwww... that's so cute," Paige said. She had just orbed in with the old crib of her, because Amber, too, needed a place to sleep. She went over to Chris to take Amber to her arms, smiling.

"Aunti Paige...?" Chris said turning to her after placing Patty to the ground.

Paige smiled: "You haven't called me that in 15 years, so... what do you want?"

Chris smiled embarrassed: "Well... I wanted to ask, if you can put them asleep... Actually I guess I need a shower..."

"Ok, but why doesn't Wyatt..."

Chris grinned mishvious: "He's having a shower too..."

Paige laughed about that. Then she gestured for Chris to go: "Don't worry I still know how to do that..."

"Thanks," Chris said. He gave first his daughter and then his aunt a kiss on the cheek and then orbed away.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Paige called after him, smiling.

-----------------

Wyatt sighed deeply as he felt the warm water running down his body. It felt so good to be himself again. He just stood there, his eyes closed and didn't notice that Chris had orbed into the cabine behind him.

Chris just looked at him for a moment, feeling the longing inside him becoming unbearable, until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

He closed the small gab between them and placed his arms around Wyatt's waist.

Wyatt was startled first. But then he noticed it was Chris who was holding him close, and he relaxed into his warm embrace.

Chris started kissing Wyatt's shoulders lovingly. "Missed you so much..." he whispered between his kisses.

Wyatt smiled. "Missed you too... but actually I just wanted to take a shower and relax a little you know... I just gave birth to two little babies... that was really exhausting."

Chris immediately stopped the kisses and when Wyatt noticed that he turned around. Chris expression was unreadable, except the purelonging written in his eyes. "Chris?"

"8 months Wyatt... I was waiting for more than 8 months... I was waiting for you to hold me in your strong arms again, I was waiting for touching your great body again, I was waiting to feel you inside of me again..." Chris said, nearly begging. And then he added: "I don't wanna wait anymore."

Wyatt was speechless. That was one of the most sweetest things Chris had ever said to him, and even if he knew that he had missed him, he had never thought that Chris would miss him _that_ much...

But he hadn't any time to respond anyway, because right after saying all this, Chris moved forward and crushed their lips together.

They kissed each other hungrily. Chris was sucking and nibbling on Wyatt's lips like there was no tomorrow.

Wyatt could only kiss him back, so overwhelmed was he by this sudden passion. He moaned against Chris lips, which let the younger one kiss him only more widely with every second.

When they parted for taking some breaths, Wyatt noticed how beautiful Chris looked. His lips red and swollen from the kiss, his cheeks flushed, his eyes so full of longing and need. And Wyatt felt how he responded to that sight in front of him.

He smiled, when he looked down to his 'friend'. Oh how he had missed that feeling.

That was when Chris suddenly knelt down in front of him. Without hesitating he took Wyatt's cock into his mouth and started sucking on him.

"Oh Chris... no... don't..." Wyatt muttered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand that treatment for long. It had been too long ago since he felt like this and he knew he could come every second.

But Chris didn't care. He was so happy and relieved that he had his Wyatt back, he kind of wanted to celebrate that. So he kept sucking on him, while his lover's breath became faster, his moans louder.

And then Wyatt came, screaming Chris's name and Chris sucked him dry, swallowing his semen without hesitation.

Then he rose again and looked at a completely shocked Wyatt with a smile: "Not that bad, actually..."

"Why the hell have you done this?" was all Wyatt could say at that moment.

Chris just smiled: "Because I wanted to..." And then he kissed him again, with the same hunger like before, or with even more...

And again Wyatt was unable to do anything else than respond to the kiss. So he eagerly welcomed Chris, when he felt his tongue entering his mouth. And he felt his whole body reacting again.

"Want you... now..." Chris mumbled against Wyatt's lips, when he felt that Wyatt was getting hard again. Then he let go of Wyatt's lips and turned around.

Wyatt understood, and he couldn't deny that he wanted this as much as Chris. So he started kissing Chris neck and his back, while his hands moved down caressing his ass.

Chris shivered when he felt Wyatt's lips moving along his back and a soft moan escaped his lips, when he pressed his hands against the wall to steady himself.

Then Wyatt moved one of his fingers into him and Chris felt like screaming... but he didn't.

Still his breathing grew faster and Wyatt noticed that._ "Are you ok?" _

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Wyatt kept on kissing Chris shoulders while his finger explored Chris tight hole until he reached what he was searching for.

Chris whimpered when Wyatt found his prostate making him go wild with lust like he hadn't been in a long time.

Wyatt smiled when he heard that sound and entered him with two more fingers. He noticed that Chris was incredibly tight, possible because they hadn't done that in a while... So he took his time to stretch his lover, to make him relax.

But Chris didn't want to wait anymore. _"Stop playing around Wyatt,"_ he told him.

"Are you sure?" the older one asked.

Chris just nodded.

So Wyatt used a bit of the shower gel as lubrication and then with one fast and hungry move he pushed himself into his lover.

Chris screamed in pain when he felt Wyatt huge cock inside him. He didn't remember him being that huge, but surly his memories were just a little blurry, because of that long time... Still it hurt like hell, and he couldn't help the tears that fought their way down his cheeks.

"Oh God... Chris! No... I'm... I'm sorry Chris," Wyatt said full of concern, he hadn't meant to hurt Chris, he never wanted him to feel pain because of him. So he started to pull out of him, but Chris grabbed his ass to stop him.

"No..." he whispered breathless and lend his head back until it rested on Wyatt's shoulder, "don't..."

"But I don't want to hurt you, Chris!" Wyatt insisted.

"It's ok..." Chris said and his lips formed a smile. "I love you," he whispered, "and I love to feel you like this... I missed that so much. Only you make me complete."

Wyatt sighed: "Ok..." Then he hold him close in his arms, while he kissed Chris on his lips and then on his cheek, down to his neck and his shoulders... And Chris moaned again in response.

And when Wyatt felt his brother relax after a while, he started to slowly and carefully move in and out of him.

It didn't take much of this and Chris had forgotten the pain he had felt as the pure heat of pleasure filled him. They both moved like one enjoying the feeling of being together again.

Their breath grew faster quickly, same as the rhythm of Wyatt's thrust. But they didn't hurry, they took their time, enjoying this moment to the fullest.

Chris then guided one of Wyatt's hand down to his cock, and his husband immediately started to stroke him. Slightly at first, but then with more force, Wyatt's hand moved up and down his throbbing cock, making Chris whimper again.

And Wyatt felt his own pressure rising when he heard that sound. He knew he would come soon... still too soon, for his own liking, because he didn't want this moment to end.

Chris felt Wyatt move inside of him, and then another time, and another time... And then he heard him screaming his name when he exploded inside of him, filling him.

Meanwhile Wyatt's hand moved up and down on Chris cock another time making Chris come too, screaming with pleasure and shooting his semen at the wall of the shower-cabine.

They both shivered because of that feeling of pure and endless love they felt while their orgasm made them feel like every cell inside their bodies would explode in pleasure.

Chris felt a little dizzy and week when his body finally relaxed, but Wyatt hold him. His strong arms hold him close while Chris still could feel his cock inside him.

"I love you, baby," Wyatt whispered then to his ear.

Chris turned his head to him and kissed him softly. "Love you too... Daddy."

Wyatt smiled: "Guess we won't get much sleep the next days..."

Chris chuckled. "I don't care. They are worth everything..."

Wyatt nodded, then sighed: "I still can't believe that there are two of them."

Chris nodded in agreement.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other, before Wyatt finally pulled out of Chris. But as soon as he did, he turned Chris around, pulled him in his arms again and kissed him, before he orbed them both over into their bed.

Chris snuggled closely into Wyatt's arms as the older one pulled the balnket around them. They lay there for a while watching the other one's smile in the moonlight, while they listened to the sound of the twins's soft and steady breathing. Then they both slowly drifted to sleep.

-----------------

The next month had been horrible for the two daddies. Vic and Amber needed their constant attention. But the two men never complained. They were happy with what they had, and they were more than thankful for their three children.

When the period of midnight-screaming was over Wyatt returned to his old job and everything became more relaxed. Still Chris kept on helping at magic school, he simply got used to it.

When the kids grew up, they had been an incredible trio like their fathers and aunt have been. They did everything together especially when it came to magic. And soon Chris and Wyatt had to find out that their children were blessed with a lot of powers, some of them never before seen in the long Halliwell-line.

Lucy kept being one of the best friends them and their family. She helped to drag Chris through his exams while he was more worried about his kids again. And after they both made their exam they opened their own medical office together and worked quiet successful, helping magical and non-magical patients. Later Lucy married too; her husband and children (except the oldest named John) never found out about magic through...

When their (and also Mel's) kids had been out of the woods, the sisters, passed the power of three on to Piper's and Leo's children, who worked as hard as the legendary Charmed Ones to save the world from evil (even if it was a bit annoying to orb Mel around between San Francisco and her home in Spain all the time).

After school, Patty made a training for a chef, to follow the ways of her father and grandma. She married her whitelighter at the age of 20 (yes, the kids got their own whitelighters), much to the dislike of her fathers. Still the two just fit perfectly together, and soon Wyatt and Chris were blessed with their first grand-daughter.

Vic became a journalist, and worked at the Bay Mirror, even if he hated to have his great-aunt as his boss. Amber on the other hand studied medicine and worked at a hospital, before she and her husband John (yes, Lucy's son) took over the medical office from their parents.

After Piper died one night in her sleep, Wyatt quit his job at the restaurant, to the regret of his boss, and took over the club and the restaurant, before he passed this job on to Patty, who felt very proud to take over Piper's lifework.

When Leo died a few years after his wife, some of his last words had been, that he was happy that his son's were there for him in his last hours and that he was so proud of them.

When Wyatt turned 60, he and Chris and Mel decided that it was time to retire so they passed the power of three on to Wyatt's and Chris children. From that day on Wyatt and Chris lived a very relaxed life, only disturbed (in a positive way) by their 12 grandchildren.

When Chris finally died at the age of 91, Wyatt's world was shattered into pieces. And even if he knew that Chris would have wanted him to go on living his life, he couldn't. He missed his "other half" (like he used to say) far too much.

So soon he became sick, but the doctors couldn't find a reason. It was like his body had giving up and so he followed his husband less than a year later.

But even if everyone always said the brothers would go to hell for what they've done... Soon after Wyatt had exhaled for the last time he met his Chris again, who was waiting for him up there in heaven.

END

**-----------------**

**Note 5:** Yepp, that's the end. No more stories about this, probably no more stories from me anyway in a long while. I'm sorry about this, but I need to concentrate on my studies. Still I wanna say one more thing: THANKS to everyone who supported me. Thanks a lot!


End file.
